Galaxy angel A
by kyubi2008
Summary: The Galaxy Angels have sworn to protect the galaxy one planet at a time. Now with some competition with the newly-formed Twin Star Brigade and after an encounter with two mercenaries they continue to find themselves in the center of chaos.
1. Galaxy Angel A Movie- The double layer c

(Enjoy the pilot movie of Galaxy angels A)

Galaxy Angel A Movie- The double layer chocolate cake

Planet of alpha was deep within Transbaal Empire and was clocked by four lost technology devices and protected by a massive blockade of powerful Zaff-class battleships. It is Empress Shiva retreat planet just in case Transbaal empire home planet Transbaal was taken it also had its only royal palace

The planet itself however was just the capital city of London expected it only had population of 100,000 people. It had many towns and villagers throughout including it captain Bravo which was half size of London and as its own royal palace. The planet however soon became embroiled as Shadow with her witches ears and tail already out and her servant Ahsoka Tano had launched an attack on the Bravo mafia. Shadow's appearance is similar to the uniform of Musashi Ariadust Academy expect that it's a much more revealing version that exposes her extra-large gigantic amount of ample cleavage adorned by a tight suit from the waist down. She had a black Excalibur strapped to her back and wears a white moon pendant. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand and Ahsoka's pink fairy tail stamp is located on her right arm shoulder. Shadow laughed evilly as she looked at Dom who was current holding his throat as he was within Ahsoka's force choke.

"Now unless you want my servant to choke you to death Dom then you will tell how to get back my universe." Shadow said

It was a gloomy afternoon on board the Elle Ciel as both the Galaxy Angels consisting of Forte (22), Ranpha (18), Mint (16), Vanilla (13) and Milfeulle (17) and the Twin stars consisting of Kokomo (10) and Malibu (10) were summoned into Block A of the Elle Ciel which is the primary command deck. Located within Block A was the Elle Ciel Bridge along with the briefing room and Tact's personal quarters allowing for quick response to emergencies.

The Briefing room itself was choking as both The Galaxy Angels and twin stars were staring down one another but they sudden became friends immediately after Volcott and Major Mary entered. Then the wall monitor came on as Empress Shiva appeared.

"Commander Volcott and Major Mary I have urgent Mission for both the Moon Angels and twin stars." Shiva said

"What is this urgent mission Empress Shiva?" Volcott and Mary replied

"We have reviled reports that two mercenaries have attacked the bravo mafia located on planet of alpha and though we do not normal help criminals in process of their mission they have caused extreme collateral damage to capital city of alpha." Shiva replied

"So you want to go and investigate these mercenaries!" Forte and Kokomo shouted

"No! You are to apprehend these mercenaries so they can face the royal court1" Shiva shouted back

"You hear empress and so move out." Volcott and Mary said

The planet itself however was just the capital city of London expected it only had population of 100,000 people. It had many towns and villagers throughout including it captain Bravo which was half size of London and as its own royal palace. The City however was in lockdown as the entire police force headed directly for Bravo headquarters but while exploded and while the police rush to both Shadow and Ahsoka had made it to the underground sewers but were unknowingly heading towards its royal palace.

"So master what are we going to do now as killing the boss was not the best idea?" Ahsoka said

"Don't worry servant Ahsoka because I feel that the Transbaal Empire as already call reformations and they should arrived no more than a day." Shadow replied

Both team Galaxy Angel and twin star had reviled they laser pistols with Forte having her gun holster strapped to her leg which was hidden by her clothing, Ranpha had her gun holster strapped to her bottom half of her outfit, Mint had her gun holster strapped to her bottoms, Vanilla and Milfeulle also had their gun holster strapped to their legs and Both Kokomo and Malibu had their gun holsters strapped to their upper half of the clothing had they arrived at Deck D of the Elle Ciel.

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The three most important facilities are the Whale Room where Kuromie Quark looks after the Space Whale, the engine room where the Chrono String Engines are located and the hangar where the Angel Troupe's Emblem Frames are docked and maintained under the care of head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the med-lab where Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room where Ranpha often practices her kung fu, a shooting range that acts as Forte's second home, a locker room, storage and a number of rooms that are possibly the engineer quarters.

Emblem Frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star and twin stars had already took off from the Elle Ciel as Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Kokomo and Malibu board their respect ships. Immediately after taking off from the Elle Ciel the Emblem Frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star and twin stars warped into the cluster of Planet Alpha but inside of happy trigger Forte had open commutation channels with Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Kokomo and Malibu.

"So where dealing with only two mercenaries." Kokomo said

"You know Kokomo if she class this as an urgent mission then we are not dealing with the run of the mill mercenaries." Ranpha replied

"Ranpha right and if that is case then we must be careful!" Malibu shouted

"Well am sure that this mission won't be as dangerous as last mission when we fighting heavy armoured pirates." Milfeulle said

Back within the sewers of the capital city Bravo both Shadow and Ahsoka were still unknowingly heading towards the royal palace. Before they reached the underground part of the royal palace however Shadow had already turned around to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka use your heighten Jedi sense to found located of this planets spaceport." Shadow said

"Understood master but why are heading towards the space port." Ahsoka replied

"My servant Ahsoka we are going to space port because I think it time we set a trap from our incoming visitors." Shadow replied back as she laughed evilly

The spaceport was basic in design due to having many ships coming and going from the spaceport. Overlooking space port was a balcony stretch the fully length of mid-size spaceport with many staff and civilians also located within the space port.

The Emblem Frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star and twin stars had already begun to dock from bays 1-7. After docking their emblems frames Forte, Ranpha, Vanilla, Mint, Milfeulle, Kokomo and Malibu de board their emblem frames but before they could fully de board however multiple black flame fireballs were heading towards them. Shadow witches ears and tail were already out as manmade catapult consisting of Shadow generating black fireballs in both of her open left and right hand with Ahsoka standing directly behind her master and using her force push on the black fire balls.

"Take cover as we got incoming!" Forte shouted

The moon Angels and twin stars quickly took cover behind nearby boxes just as both twin stars ships were by black fire balls which in turn caused them to explode. The Moon angel members Mint and Ranpha tried to head back to their emblem flames in order to request reformation from Transbaal Empire while the other moon angels and twin start were covering with their laser pistols.

"Come we must lay down cover fire." Vanilla said

"Give moon angels as you won't survive for much longer!" Ahsoka shouted

"Fire!" Forte shouted back

Both Mint and Ranpha however were forced to retreat back to cover due to the relentless bombarding of black fire balls. The moon angels and twin stars were still firing their laser pistols but the heavy bombardment of black fire balls caused extreme collateral damage to the space port as mostly ships expect for the emblems frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester and Lucky Star.

"We need to head back to our ship as this can't keep up for much longer." Ranpha said

"Our emblem frame has already been destroyed." Kokomo and Malibu replied

After a short while the bombardment stopped but only could moon angles and twin star see the extreme collateral damage caused by both Shadow and Ahsoka. A black flame aqua en clocked Shadow which increase speed to super human speed as both of them headed towards emblem frame Lucy star with Ahsoka using her force. Moon angels and twin star prepare to open fire but before they could however Ahsoka force pushed into the left side wall.

"I am sorry moon angles but where just going to borrow one your ships as right now you are in position to stop us!" Shadow shouted

"No! The Lucy star does not belong to you!" Milfeulle shouted back

The moon angles and twin stars were helpless as they could only watch as the emblem frame Lucky star took off from Bravo space port. Immediately after the emblem frame Lucky star took off however Forte slammed hand down on to the floor in anger as she shouted "How dare they take one of our emblem frames."

The spaceport itself was now most destroyed with dozen of ships including the emblem frame twin stars were destroyed. The ground was littered with debris from walls, ceilings and ships. A Balcony still stretched the full length of mid-size spaceport.

Shortly after the Emblem Frame lucky star was stolen by both Shadow and Ahsoka the moon angels Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle and the twin stars Kokomo and Malibu finely managed to get to their fleet and began heading back towards the emblem frames Kokomo following, Malibu followed Ranpha and Milfeulle following .

"Don't worry Milfeulle as am sure that empress Shiva will help us to find the location of the emblem lucky star." Vanilla said

"I hope so as otherwise I will be unable to help the angel brigade in their mission." Milfeulle replied

The Black Moon is a defence satellite which current orbits and protects the planet of Seldor. It possessed the ability to mass-produce unmanned automated ships for its defence. The twin satellite to the black moon is the White Moon. The Moons were built with opposite philosophies: the White Moon's technology relied on the human spirit, while the Black Moon's technology was completely automated.

The Han pirates had successfully take over the black moon Satellite as a mid-size pirate fleet consisting of three stolen Spard-class destroyers, four Barmell-class cruisers and three powerful Zaff-class battleships were blockading the black moon Satellite. Inside of black moon hanger bay dozen of Han pirates arm with laser blasters had line and was pointing their weaponry at the tractor beam emblem frame Lucy star.

"Milfeulle of the angel brigade you are foolish thin that you take back black moon by yourself especial as we got the dark goddess Noa lock up and are preparing to use her to find and merge with the white moon in order to destroy the Elle Ciel.!" Pirate 1 shouted

"Am sorry but…Ahsoka now?" Shadow shouted back

The Han pirates were shocked as Ahsoka with her already draw duel green and yellow lightsaber de board from the emblem frame. She struck down the lead pirate but in turn it caused the other pirates to open fire but using her lightsabers Ahsoka was deflecting the laser bullets back to them before she switched to the dual-blade technique Jar'Kai.

"Dam it master there is a door in our way." Ahsoka said

"Don't worry has am sure can think of something my servant." Shadow replied

Shadow witches ears and tail came out as she jumped out of emblem frame Lucky star and drew her black Excalibur just as Ahsoka took down the last few remaining pirates. Shadow then shouted "Wind scar!" Shadow unleashed a black wind scar which was a technique of the black Excalibur and was similar to the Tessaiga full-powered wind scar expect it was black flames. The black wind scar easily blast the hanger bay doors and immediately after the hanger doors blew off both Shadow and Ahsoka rushed towards exit of the hanger bay.

The Emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master and Harvester had already landed inside of the Palaces space port with the ships lined almost like they are on the Elle Ciel.

"sent word to empress Shiva that Moon angels have arrived!" Transbaal General said

Interior of the royal place consisted of two kitchens, a massive dining room, an Armoury which was hidden behind a coded and locked door located near the cloakroom and a throne room. The upstairs of palace had multiple bedrooms, Bunkers and two bathrooms. The royal palace also had a mid-size wave of guards throughout. The Galaxy then finely entered the throne with had two defence turrets which were pointing at them as they lined into a military line.

Inside the royal court Empress Shiva was stood at centre of a court table with hologram map of Seldor. Around besides on both sides were her military advisors and not long after Shiva relived message of moon Angles arrival did as Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Kokomo and Malibu arrival in.

"So I hear that emblem Lucky star was stolen by the two mercenaries and that emblem frame twin stars were destroyed during the battling." Shiva said

"That right Empress Shiva and at this moment we are unsure to their location." Forte replied

"Well from our recon fleet we pinpoint their location and that location is within the black moon itself." Shiva replied back

"Then we need head their right away before they gain control of the black moon!" Moon angels and twin star shouted

"No! Because Han pirates had set a blockade at black moon with stolen Transbaal empire ships and not even emblem frames could survive the encounter." Shiva said

"So what is our next move Empress Shiva?" Ranpha replied

"Your emblem frames have already been transfer onto an unmanned transporter which will take you to the black moon and following behind will be three troop carriers which altogether will have over 5,000 Transbaal soldiers so they can help you retake the black moon from both Han pirates and the Mercenaries. Secondly we dispatch 40th Imperial fleet led by captain Takuto Meryers to engage the blockade however you may not move until he gives you permission and lastly Vanilla you must take both Kokomo and Malibu back to Elle Ciel as they emblem frames will take sometimes to repair." Shiva replied back

Back within the black moon both Shadow and Ahsoka were still batting against the Han pirates with Shadow still using her black Excalibur's wind scar and backlash wave and Ahsoka was only using her green lightsaber as was also using force lighting. After a short while they arrived inside the lounge area of black moon with Ahsoka taking out another two Han pirates.

"why are we helping the angel brigade by cleansing the black moon master. " Ahsoka said

"Because my servant Ahsoka I very well would like to meet the dark goddess Noa." Shadow replied back

"Even so master why have the commander not made himself known even though he lost over 25 pirates already." Ahsoka replied back

"I don't know but we do whatever it takes to save Noa!" Shadow shouted

Inside the main command room of black moon the dark goddess Noa was trapped within a draining machine which was bride by stolen lost technology trapping her spiritual energy. General Sarah and General Tim headed direct into the captain office as operates were milking the dark goddess Nova.

"Captain Hook we have two mercenaries who have board the black moon and we believe they have contact to save dark goddess Noa." Sarah said

"Fine these mercenaries and kill them just in case Transbaal begin their attack." Hook replied

The Black Moon is a defence satellite which current orbits and protects the planet of Seldor. It possessed the ability to mass-produce unmanned automated ships for its defence. The twin satellite to the black moon is the White Moon. The Moons were built with opposite philosophies: the White Moon's technology relied on the human spirit, while the Black Moon's technology was completely automated.

Near the black moon were the 40th Imperial fleet consisting of the Elsior and it Configuration was 310 meters in Length, 105 meter in width, Height 205 meters, Weight Unknown, Crew Complement 35+, Max Acceleration: 5G and Sensor: Kamioka - Neutrino Emission Sensor, Long Range Rail Gun, Turbo laser cannons and Primary drive engines 4 aft-mounted; 2 port, 2 starboard along with the Secondary drive engines. Behind the Elsior were four powerful Zaff-class battleships, three Spard-class destroyers and five Barmell-class cruisers behind them was a unmanned transporter which had the Moon Angel s and their emblem flames on board and behind them were three troop carriers. Inside the Elsior brigade the operates were going about their business with Captain Takuto Meyers looking outside of the port window at the Han pirate blockade located just outside of the black moon and beside him were Lester Coolduras and Sigurd Sidmeyer.

"Captain Takuto should we send word to captain Coco Nutmilk has her 30th imperial fleet is located within the bit system." Lester said

"There is no need to send word to Coco Nutmilk as our fleet should more than enough to deal with the Han pirates blockade and our stolen ships." Takuto replied

Outside of the Elsior the Han pirates blockade began to open fire on 40th imperial fleet especial the Elsior with the three Spard-class destroyers, four Barmell-class cruisers and three Zaff-class battleships firing their laser cannons and cruise missiles.

Back inside the bridge of Elsior the operates with the bridge were rising the defector shields as the bridge began to shake due to attacked by the blockade. Lester then turned around to Captain Takuto Meyers and shouted "Captain it seems the pirates have started to attack." Captain Takuto Meyers then said "Alright open fire and prepare to open commutation channel with the angel brigade."

Outside of the Elsior the Han pirates blockade were still firing their laser cannons and cruise missiles at the 40th imperial fleet but the Elsior and the rest of 40th imperial fleet were firing back at blockade with their Long Range Rail Gun, Turbo laser cannons and laser batteries. While Inside of the unmanned transporter were the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter and Trick Master and within the Happy trigger cockpit was Forte who had commutations channels open with Ranpha and Mint with Milfeulle herself beside mint.

"Milfeulle I bet you can't wait to regain your ship." Ranpha said

"That right Ranpha as then I will be fully able to help my fellow moon angels." Milfeulle replied

"Wait the Elsior of the 40th fleet I trying to open a commutation channel with us." Mint replied back

Forte nodded with in turn allowed Mint to open the commutation channel with the Elsior and as it opened they saw Captain Takuto Meyers on the other end.

"So captain Takuto you have finely open a commutation channel with us!" Forte shouted

"Well I see that you angel brigade members can't wait any longer especial you Forte." Takuto said

"Captain Takuto Meyers we are ready to provide back up and engage the blockade." Forte replied

"Am sorry moon angels but your mission is to protect the troop transporters and board the black moon to complete the mission which empress Shiva gave you." Takuto replied back

Inside of the block moon both Shadow and Ahsoka were nearing the main command room unaware of the space battle which was happing near the black moon. The black moon itself looked more like a pigsty as it littered with debris, and dozens of dead Han pirates.

"Master I can sense the dark goddess Noa just ahead." Ahsoka said

"Well done my servant Ahsoka, wind scar." Shadow replied

Shadow unleashed a black wind scar which was a technique of the black Excalibur and was similar to the Tessaiga full-powered wind scar expect it was black flames. The black wind scar easily blasted of the main command room doors before Shadow and Ahsoka both went into an offensive stance. Shadow's stance was the Jodan-gamae in which she places her black Excalibur in the position to use the showmen-uchi with black Excalibur itself above her head at 45-degree angle and Ahsoka stance see her feet evenly spaced with her duel green and yellow lightsabers pointing towards the Han pirates .

"There is no need for violent as my master only wants to speak with your captain." Ahsoka said

"Instead of that why don't we just kill you?" Sarah replied

"How dare you barrage into my command room and demand to speak with me the captain of the first squadron of Han pirates!" Hook shouted

Shadow looked at dark goddess Noa who was rendered unconscious due to amount of energy which was being suck out of her. In Angier a black flame aqua en clocked Shadow as she said "How dare violate the dark goddess Noa and for your punish I will show you really darkness, I command the spirits of fire hear my call, I Summon thee, come forth the fire dragon of darkness.

Shadow's dark fire hex shinned as her seal became visible as her body engulfed in black flames which in turned raised into air and formed a dark fire ball before clashing onto the ground and immediately after it clashed the fire dragon of darkness appeared with evil energy radiating from him as he said "Want be sent them all to hell!"

"General Sarah release the dark goddess now!" hook shouted in fear

"Ahsoka deal with our two welcome guess

"Yes Master." Ahsoka replied

Ahsoka Jedi jump onto a nearby balcony and de drew her yellow lightsaber as she used force push to send the two snipering Han pirates of the balcony. While that was happening however General Sarah unleashed the dark goddess Noa and immediately after Shadow fire dragon disappeared along with her black flame aura as she rushed over to Noa.

"Are you alright Darkness goddess Noa?" Shadow said

"Thank you Shadow and….." Noa replied

Before she could finish however the white moon pendant sudden shinned as light spiritual energy remediate from it before it trapped and sucked the dark goddess Noa in. The white moon pendant then de shinned but due to Shadow familiar being a dark goddess the white moon pendant soon taint by the dark spiritual and soon changed into a dark moon Pendant.

"Hey master I don't why it sucked her in but we have company as I can sense the moon angels armed with laser pistols and 5,000 military soldiers armed with amour and plasma rifles." Ahsoka said

"Please let's go as it seems they will already have their stolen emblem flame back" Hook replied

"You know I love death, backlash wave!" Shadow shouted

Inside the Hanger bay of the black moon where the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, and Harvester which were currently docked along with the stolen emblem frame the Lucky Star. The three unmanned transporter were also currently docked. The doors of hanger bay of the black moon were already hanger blew off along with the dozen Han pirates littering the ground. From docked emblem frames were Forte, Ranpha, Mint and Milfeulle who led 5,000 Transbaal military soldiers into the hanger bay.

"Alright should we launch an all-out attack on the two mercenaries?" General Tom said

"No it would be wise as not even the infamous Han pirates could take down the two mercenaries." Forte replied

"Well what is are next move then as we can't just remain here." Milfeulle replied back

"We have to apprehend them as we have been order by empress Shiva!" Mint shouted

"Alright we will split into our groups in order to lure then out and after we lure them out we will rally together and apprehend the mercenaries and complete our mission." Forte said

Forte along with 1,500 Transbaal soldiers headed north towards the main command room, Ranpha with 1,500 Transbaal soldiers headed east towards the main command room, Mint with 1,000 Transbaal soldiers headed west towards the main command room along with Milfeulle and her 1,000 Transbaal soldiers.

Down the west side of black moon were dozens and dozens of Han pirates littered the ground as Mint, Milfeulle and 2,000 Transbaal soldiers headed down unaware however that Shadow servant Ahsoka was sitting and waiting from to arrive .

"So the Moon angels have finely arrived and class us as the enemies despite my master and I saving the black moon from being taken over by the Han pirates." Ahsoka said

"Am sorry but we have our mission and now soldiers apprehend her!" Mint and Milfeulle shouted

"I tried but it seems that you are a suck up to the royal dogs aka Empress Shiva." Ahsoka said

The Transbaal soldiers slowly move up towards Ahsoka but Ahsoka Jedi jumped back forcing the Mint, Milfeulle and the 2,000 Transbaal soldiers to open fire with their laser pistols and plasma rifles. Ahsoka had already drew her duel green and yellow lightsaber and was using them to defect the laser pistols and Plasma rifles due to her using the dual-blade technique Jar'Kai.

"Give up Ahsoka as you can never take down his many soldiers." Mint said

"Really." Ahsoka replied

"Blazing firestorm." Shadow replied

A powerful blazing firestorm ripped through the west of block moon as black fire burnt the 2,000 Transbaal empire soldiers as the computer said "self-destructed protocol activate." Shadow then appeared in front of both Mint and Milfeulle who were suddenly force pushed into wall of black moon.

"You should be thankfully that we saved the black moon from being taken over the Han pirates while you were sucking to empress Shiva but don't worry because in 10 minutres black moon." Shadow said

"Shadow protect me but this pendant was meant for moon goddess Shatoyan to become her familiar however as you can see dark goddess Noa is his familiar!" Noa Shouted

Back inside the bridge of the Elsior the operates including Captain Takuto Meyer, Lester Coolduras and Sigurd Sidmeyer were celebrating their victory as Elsior Turbo laser cannons destroyed the last stolen Zaff-class battleship.

"Sir the black moon self-destructed protocol has been activated." Sigurd said

"Send word to Coco Nutmilk that the two mercenaries Shadow and Ahsoka have escaped from the black moon!" Takuto shouted

"Message away Captain Takuto but what about the angel brigade who still trapped within the black moon." Lester said

"We must trust them to escape as right now we must pulled to Transbaal empire home planet of Transbaal because we only have two Zaff-class battleship left and are no ready for another space battle." Takuto replied

To be continued….


	2. Shuffle French without Dessert

Shuffle French without Dessert

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The three most important facilities are the Whale Room where Kuromie Quark looks after the Space Whale, the engine room where the Chrono String Engines are located and the hangar where the Angel Troupe's Emblem Frames and maintained under the care of head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the med-lab where Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room where Ranpha often practices her kung fu, a shooting range that acts as Forte's second home, a locker room, storage and a number of rooms that are possibly the engineer quarters.

Commander Volcott stood in the centre of Elle Ciel hanger bay along with 25 personal who pointed blaster rife at the docked emblem frames White Moon and black moon which were given to the mercenaries Shadow and Ahsoka who had arrived at the Elle Ciel much to the shock of commander Volcott.

"That no way to greet us commander Volcott especial since this time we are not your enemies because we were paid to help you rescues Empress Shiva who was kidnapped by Eonia Transbaal of the Legitimate Transbaal Empire Armed Forces." Shadow said

"What! It can't possible that he is after capturing the White Moon and Moon Goddess Shatoyan even though you both destroyed the black moon." Volcott replied

"So Volcott why don't you take us to angel brigade as after we may not would could happen if leave to long." Ahsoka replied back

Block c of the Elle Ciel is where the living quarters of the majority of the crew are found. Each of the Five Angels has their own room; customised to fit their personalities Milfie's room includes a fully functional kitchen, while Forte's room contains her extensive gun collection. There are also guest rooms and a VIP room

Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle were all sat around and talking among themselves. They soon became shocked however as Commander Volcott led in the mercenaries Shadow and Ahsoka. Immediately after entering the room Forte pull out her laser pistol and point at Shadow but Ahsoka soon used force pull to glad hold of the laser pistol in order to protect her master.

"Hey commander why have you bought these mercenaries here has they caused us so much trouble even before they destroyed the black moon!" Forte shouted

"They are here to help us rescue empress Shiva who has been kidnapped by Eonia Transbaal." Volcott said

"I guess we have no choice but to work along the mercenaries due to the twin stars current being out of action while their emblem frames are being repaired." Milfeulle replied

"Well then it time we re-join the 30th Imperial fleet led by Captain Coco Nutmilk." Shadow replied back

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The three most important facilities are the Whale Room where Kuromie Quark looks after the Space Whale, the engine room where the Chrono String Engines are located and the hangar where the Angel Troupe's Emblem Frames and maintained under the care of head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the med-lab where Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room where Ranpha often practices her kung fu, a shooting range that acts as Forte's second home, a locker room, storage and a number of rooms that are possibly the engineer quarters.

The angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle along with the two mercenaries Shadow and Ahsoka board their emblem frames. Immediately after boarding the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Lucky Star, black moon and white moon took off from the Elle Ciel before they board the Amatersau which was led ship from the 30th Imperial fleet which consisted of five Spard-class destroyers, six Barmell-class cruisers, six Zaff-class battleships and three troop carriers.

Inside the bridge of the Amatersau operates were going about their business as Captain Coco Nutmilk watched the emblem frames coming towards them from her Capitals chair. Short while later lieutenant Almo Blueberry arrived at the bridge of the Amatersau.

"Captain Coco Nutmilk the Angel brigade along with the two mercenaries Shadow and Ahsoka has finely docked in the Hanger bay." Almo said

"Alright Lieutenant Almo Blueberry led them up to war room as we need to discuss a plan to recuse Empress Shiva." Coco replied

"Understood captain Coco Nutmilk and I will lead them to the war room right away." Almo replied

The inside of the war room was covered with blue wall appear and a lot of maps and charts. The main feature was a round table which had a hologram map of the Zero system which had total of eight planets. Captain Coco Nutmilk was standing at top centre of round table as she waited for Lieutenant Almo Blueberry and the Angel brigade along two mercenaries Shadow and Ahsoka.

Before long the war room door open as Lieutenant Almo Blueberry led in the angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle along with the mercenaries Shadow and Ahsoka who instantly stood beside the left side of the table. Lieutenant Almo Blueberry then stood beside captain Coco Nutmilk with the angel brigade also gathering around the table.

"We have tracked Empress Shiva to planet of zero and we also believe that Eonia Transbaal is also located on that planet." Coco said

"Well if that is the case then why have we not already hyper jumped into the Zero system." Ahsoka replied

"This were you guys coming in because we need you warp into Zero system and take out their mother ship the due to its pulse cannon and after you destroy their mother ship we will then engaged the rest of blockade allowing too into planet zero in order to look for Empress Shiva. " Almo replied back

"So Shadow will you have are back during this battle!" Ranpha shouted

"Don't worry we have your backs for the duration if this mission however I can't say what we do after we complete this mission." Shadow said

The planet of zero had a mid-size blockade of Legitimate Transbaal Empire Armed Forces. The Legitimate Transbaal Empire Armed Forces blockade itself was led by the Malevolence along with five s class destroyers, three carriers, nine Alpha-class cruisers and three battleships.

Inside the brigade of the Malevolence the operates were going about their business just as secondly lieutenant Sherry left the bridge as Captain Lulu had a commutation channel open with Eonia Transbaal who did look best please.

"How dare the Transbaal Empire kidnap dark goddess Noa from the destroyed black moon especial as she was part of the Legitimate Transbaal Empire Armed Forces!" Eonia shouted

"Well as yet the Transbaal Empire has not made contact since we kidnapped Empress Shiva." Lulu replied

"I relived word that the Transbaal Empire has hired two mercenaries however be careful as these mercenaries would kill everyone who gets in their way." Eonia replied back

The Transbaal Empire soon made their move as the Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Lucky Star, black moon and white moon warped into the Zero system and directly facing the blockade. Inside of the emblem frame black moon cockpit was Shadow who had a commutation channel opened with Ahsoka, Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle.

"Say Shadow I bet you also thinking that we should attack the brigade and force the blockade to disappear." Forte said

Before Shadow could answer however her Familiar dark goddess Noa who was inside the black moon pendant replied "That will be too risky master as it would better to target its active pulse cannons in order to cause the maximum damage." Her servant Ahsoka along with both Mint and Milfeulle replied "Your familiar is right we best target their pulse cannons."

"Well it seems we have no choice because it looks like that the blockade is moving into attack position." Shadow said

The blockade began to open fire on emblems frames Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Lucky Star, black moon and white moon with the Malevolence and the entire blockade firing their Twin turbolaser batteries plasma beam batteries and a laser cannon batteries. The emblem frames were also engaged in heavy fighting with dozens and dozens of fighter jets which dispatched from the three carriers. The emblem frame happy trigger was firing its Strike Burst, the emblem frame Kung-fu Fighter was firing its Anchor Claw, the emblem frame Trick Master was firing its Flier Dance, the emblem frame Harvester was firing both its Mid-range High-output Laser and Close-range Interceptor Laser, the emblem frame Lucky star was firing its Hyper Cannon, the emblem frame black moon was firing it's black moon cannon and the emblem frame white moon was firing it's white moon cannon.

"We must hurry as I can sense that there are powering up their pulse cannons." Ahsoka said

"And if we fail then the 30th Imperial fleet will not engaged the remaining blockade." Vanilla replied

To be continued….


	3. Shuffle French with Dessert

Shuffle French with Dessert

The zero system was still in heavy combat as the Legitimate Transbaal Empire Armed Forces blockade were still firing their weaponry at the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Lucky Star, black moon and white moon who were also firing their Two Mid-range Missile Launchers, Two Vulcan Cannons, Three Long-range Missile Launchers, Destructive Micro machines, Two Medium Caliber Rail guns, Two plasma Cannons and Four close range missiles.

The angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle along with the two mercenaries Shadow and Ahsoka were complete unaware that the Malevolence was powering up its pulse cannons while inside the cockpit of the emblem frame Kung-Fu Fighter Ranpha and reopen the commutations up with Forte, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Shadow and Ahsoka who were still in heavy combat.

"We must do something as I can sense that the Malevolence is powering up its pulse cannons." Ahsoka said

"The only way I can think of is if both Shadow and Ahsoka launch a two pawn attack on Malevolence while the rest of us keep blockade distracted." Mint replied

"Alright my servant Ahsoka let's go but make sure that you angel brigade members don't die at hands of these men!" Shadow shouted

While the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter, Trick Master and Lucky Star were still in heavy combat with the Legitimate Transbaal Empire Armed Forces blockade firing their Strike Burst, Anchor Claw, Flier Dance, Mid-range High-output Laser and Hyper Cannon both emblem frames black moon and white moon moved in close of the Malevolence who were ready to fire their pulse cannons but before they could however both Shadow and Ahsoka formed a two pawn attack which caused a white black moon twister to strike directly at the firing pulse cannon which resulted in the Malevolence to exploded.

"Quickly Forte sent word to Coco Nutmilk!" Ahsoka shouted

"Message away Shadow's servant Ahsoka!" Forte shouted back

A shortly while later the 30th Imperial fleet consisting of the Amatersau along with five Spard-class destroyers, six Barmell-class cruisers, six Zaff-class battleships and three troop carriers hyper jumped into the zero system. Immediately after arriving in the zero system the 30th imperial fleet had already destroyed three carriers as they were firing their laser batteries and plaza batteries at the firing blockade.

While inside the bridge of the Amatersau the operates were going about their business just as lieutenant Almo Blueberry open commutation channels with the battling Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Shadow and Ahsoka for Captain Coco Nutmilk had she saw a Barmell-class cruisers exploding.

"You must quickly head towards planet Zero in order to rescues Empress Shiva who is being hold in a underground base while we engage the remaining blockade." Coco said

"Understood Captain Coco Nutmilk as we have destroyed last of the fighter jets." They replied

The Planet of zero skies where lit with laser firer as it could be seen from plane surface. The Emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star, black moon and White headed into the city of Alpha's space port. Instantly After Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Shadow and Ahsoka headed out of their emblem frames they forced to jump behind cover and to draw their laser pistols as multiple soldiers rushed in and were firing at them.

"So if these soldiers are firing at us then it must mean that Empress Shiva is some were close by along with Eonia Transbaal." Forte said

"Ahsoka and I will engage these soldiers allowing you angel brigade members to escape." Shadow shouted

"You can't has not even mercenaries like you can handle this many Legitimate Transbaal Empire Armed Forces soldiers." Mint said

"Don't worry Mint as my master I will be able to handle these weakening's." Ahsoka replied

Shadow witches ears and tail came out as she rushed up and drew her black Excalibur with her servant Ahsoka defecting the laser firer with her already draw green and yellow lightsabers. The angel brigade then made out of the space port successful due to the Legitimate Transbaal Empire Armed Forces soldiers distract by the mercenaries.

"Shadow you must learn to use your other magic including water, ice, wind and earth and re come a true striker witch sprit mage because at the moment you are no more than a child who is heavily relent on the black Excalibur." Noa said

"Don't worry my familiar dark goddess Noa I will re train to use my other powers as after all I want to become a true mistress to Ahsoka and take out any men or enemies who get in my way!" Shadow shouted

Shadow then unleashed a black wind scar which was a technique of the black Excalibur and was similar to the Tessaiga full-powered wind scar expect it was black flames and also unleashed her roar of darkness firestorm in which she quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of black lighting flames from her mouth along with Ahsoka who was using the Cho mok technique.

Meanwhile the angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle themselves were in heavy combat after they stormed the underground HQ of the Legitimate Transbaal Empire Armed Force. the angel brigade had already draw and were firing their laser pistols as they pinned down by dozens of Legitimate Transbaal Empire Armed Forces soldiers stormed out from both the nearby holding cells and barrack.

"Mint do we know the location of Empress Shiva." Milfeulle said

"I don't Milfeulle as right now our only hope is that the two mercenaries Shadow and Ahsoka arrive." Mint replied

"We must hold out until they arrive." Fort replied back

The Angel brigade were still in heavy with the forces loyal to Eonia Transbaal but after a short while they sudden became reviled as Ahsoka used her Jedi speed took down a dozen Transbaal Empire Armed Forces soldiers with Shadow herself checking on the angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle.

"Ahsoka do have location of Empress Shiva." Shadow said

"Yes master I sense her in the North West part of this underground base." Ahsoka replied

Multiple doors open as tons of Transbaal Empire Armed Forces soldiers rushed out and started firing due to Eonia Transbaal shouting "Don't let them come any closer to Empress Shiva." Shadow unleashed her black lash wave which was just like the Tessaiga's Backlash Wave expect it defect back the human energy with the add power of the black Wind Scar has Ahsoka used her force speed combined with both force push and force lighting along with the angel brigade who were following and firing from behind with their laser pistols.

"How close are we getting Ahsoka as it seems that Eonia Transbaal is trying to take us out before we even reach Empress Shiva?" Vanilla said

"We are coming up to the holding cells of this underground base and location of Empress Shiva." Ahsoka replied

"Remember though Shadow our main priority is Empress Shiva herself." Ranpha replied back

"Don't worry Ranpha as after all we were paid to rescue Empress Shiva!" Shadow shouted

Mercenaries Shadow and Ahsoka led the changed towards the holding cells with the angel brigade following from behind. They carried on battling though the underground base taking down near all of Eonia Transbaal guards. Shadow was still heavily relying on her black Excalibur's wind scar, Ahsoka had de drew both her duel green and yellow lightsabers due to her using force destruction along with the angle brigade who were still firing their laser pistols.

Sometime later Mercenaries Shadow and Ahsoka along with angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle had finely arrived at the holding bay doors. They were soon shocked however as Eonia Transbaal had Empress Shiva hold at gun point with her plasma blaster.

"Drop your weapons or Empress Shiva will die." Eonia said

"Just let me go cousin or you will face the wrath of the Transbaal Empire." Shiva replied

"Ahsoka kill him and show him the power of females!" Shadow said

"Understood master." Ahsoka said

Ahsoka then used her Jedi speed to quickly get in front of Eonia Transbaal before she Jedi jumped and used force push to send Eonia clashing into the now broke nearby wall. A black flame aqua then en clocked Shadow as she disappeared and reappeared directly in front of Eonia at super human speed.

"Let him go Shadow as I am willing to give him another chance and remember your mission has already been completed." Shiva said

"Very well Empress Shiva but if I ever see him again then I will killing him myself." Shadow replied

To be continued…..


	4. Bamboo-Cutter Platter

Original Angel Parfait with the Works

The alpha system was only three systems away from the Transbaal empire home planet of Transbaal and located within the alpha system near the planet of Delta and was the location of a now small pirate fleet which suffered heavy damage as the Mercenary fleet consisting of armoured Star Destroyer, Four V-class destroyers, Six A-class assault ship, five V-class defence cruisers and Seven attack cruisers destroyed another four B-class cruisers as the now small pirate fleet themselves were still in heavy combat with the Mercenary fleet who firing their Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles, Medium-range lasers, short-range lasers, Two Long-range Beam Cannons and One Close-range Interceptor Laser.

Inside the armoured Star Destroyer brigade the operators were going about their business as Shadow was looking at the on-going battle from the port window opposite the Captain's chair. Ahsoka herself was now wearing a revealing maid outfit

"Mistress Shadow we have suffered almost no damage and it should not be much longer before we clear this system of pirates." Ahsoka said

"Alright Ahsoka send word to the Tri government that they should have our money wired or otherwise they will be destroyed." Shadow replied

"I will get right on it mistress." Ahsoka replied back

Block A of the Elle Ciel which is the primary command deck. Located within Block A was the Elle Ciel Bridge along with the briefing room and Tact's personal quarters allowing for quick response to emergencies.

The angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle were all called to the belifing room and who were current sat inside of the belifing room. The angel brigade themselves were talking among themselves but before too and to shock of them Major Mary walked inn and stood at front of the belifing room.

"Hey were is commander Volcott!" hey shouted

"He current at royal palace on the planet of Transbaal and since my twin stars are current on another mission I will be your commander until he returns." Mary said

"So Major Mary why are where we called to the belifing room." Ranpha replied

"Because Empress Shiva as an urgent mission for you angel brigade members." Mary replied back

"What this urgent mission then!" Mint shouted

"You are to head to planet of Mars and breaker a treaty between the government and anti-government forces to end the civil war before it spreads like wild fire throughout rest of the galaxy." Mary said

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The three most important facilities are the Whale Room where Kuromie Quark looks after the Space Whale, the engine room where the Chrono String Engines are located and the hangar where the Angel Troupe's Emblem Frames and maintained under the care of head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the med-lab where Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room where Ranpha often practices her kung fu, a shooting range that acts as Forte's second home, a locker room, storage and a number of rooms that are possibly the engineer quarters.

Shortly later the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester and Lucky Star took off from Elle Ciel and warp into the local cluster but immediately after warping they saw a Massive space battle as Mars military was fighting against Anti-government forces who had stolen ships which belong to the mars military and with laser and plasma batteries firing backwards and forwards. Inside the emblem frame Trick master cockpit Mint has open commutation channels with Forte, Ranpha, Vanilla and Milfeulle.

"What's how next move as the only way we can reach the planet of mars is if we back up the mars military." Milfeulle said

"We could always request help from Shadow's mercenary fleet." Ranpha replied

"I fear though Ranpha if we did then due Shadow's dislike of men she would engaged and destroy both the government and anti-government fleets." Vanilla replied back

"We may have no other choice because even the 30th Imperial fleet led by Coco Nutmilk is current engaged in Empress Shiva conquest to rid the of the Han pirates!" Forte shouted

The alpha system was only three systems away from the Transbaal empire home planet of Transbaal and still Located within the alpha system was the Mercenary fleet led by Shadow and consisted of armoured Star Destroyer, Four V-class destroyers, Six A-class assault ship, five V-class defence cruisers and seven attack cruisers.

Inside the armoured Star Destroyer Brigade the commutation officer turned to Ahsoka who in turn said "Mistress Shadow your need at the brigade as we got incoming commutation from Empress Shiva." Shortly later Shadow had finely left the training room and head into brigade before he sat on the capitals chair and said "Alright open commutation." After opening the commutation channel Empress Shiva appeared on screen.

"So Empress Shiva what do you want with my mistress now." Ahsoka said

"I see and going by that outfit it seems she really is now your mistress but regardless of that and as you aware most of my ground forces and fleets as engaged in battle with Han pirates and at this time we are unable to help angel brigade in their mission to stop civil war on Mars." Shiva replied

"Very well Empress Shiva I willing to risk for now my own fleet to help out the angel brigade however in return you must allow General Lushati to join my crew and it wired over 15,000G!" Shadow shouted

"Am sorry but not even I can arrange something like that." Shiva said

"Empress Shiva as you are aware my fleet rivals that of your Imperial and non-Imperial fleet and if you refuse then I guess the angel brigade will have be by themselves and so the question is would really allow angel brigade to fail their mission my engaged the Mars military and Anti-military fleets." Shadow replied as she laughed evilly

Back within the local cluster and near the warring planet of Mars the Mars military and Anti-government forces were still locked within a space as they both lost quarter of fleets. The emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester and Lucky star were just out sight of the battling fleets but before too long Shadow's Mercenary fleet consisted of armoured Star Destroyer, Four V-class destroyers, Six A-class assault ship, five V-class defence cruisers and seven attack cruisers Hyper jumped into the local cluster and open fired with their Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles, Medium-range lasers, short-range lasers, Two Long-range Beam Cannons and One Close-range Interceptor Laser.

The angel brigade where shocked as in matter seconds the Mercenary fleet lowed the Mars military and Anti-government forces by Half. While inside of the armoured Star Destroyer Brigade the commutation officer open up commutation channels with Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle as Shadow was looking on form his capital chair with Ahsoka standing beside him on the left side and lieutenant Lushati Standing beside him on the right side.

"Angel brigade you are clear to land as we got things pretty much sort up here and I would like you to say hi to my new crew member lieutenant Lushati." Shadow said

"Wait please say that not the person who we had back up the twin star for." Forte replied

"Well I am Lieutenant Lushati but I won't forget that you killed Wein." Lushati replied back

While the planet of mars was in dire chaos as war between Mars military and the Anti-government forces raged on making planet itself look more a like a waste. At far end of mars and in a secret outpost the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester and Lucky star had already landed down with the angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle also already inside a meeting with three top officials from each side who were around the table.

"Do you think we are really going to sign a peace deal especial when the mars military started attacking their own people?" John said

"Come on do really want to make more people suffer." Ranpha replied

"Same here we don't want to deal with a bunch of rebels especial as soon the mars military will retake control." Smith replied back

"Listen there is no point in fighting as here changes were you can make peace!" Milfeulle shouted

Then before long part of roof of the outpost collapse as a landing crafted touched down much to shock of the angle brigade. Ahsoka then de board and used her Jedi speed to place her duel green and yellow lightsabers in an x shape around the led official of the mars military. Shadow's witches' ears and tail came out as she created a black flame sword.

"You best agree to peace deal or die!" Ahsoka said

"Ha the angel brigade can arrest for what you are doing so are you prepare to re think your actions." Smith replied

"As her mistress I would inform you that you should really listen to her because otherwise I will kill all of you right now!" Shadow shouted and laughed evilly

"Alright if it spares our lives then we will sign the peace deal as we swear that you were the ones who destroyed an entire planet just to kill a small gang of pirates." The scare Dom and Tom said

To be continued….


	5. Original Angel Parfait with the Works

Original Angel Parfait with the Works

The alpha system was only three systems away from the Transbaal empire home planet of Transbaal and located within the alpha system near the planet of Delta and was the location of a now small pirate fleet which suffered heavy damage as the Mercenary fleet consisting of armoured Star Destroyer, Four V-class destroyers, Six A-class assault ship, five V-class defence cruisers and Seven attack cruisers destroyed another four B-class cruisers as the now small pirate fleet themselves were still in heavy combat with the Mercenary fleet who firing their Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles, Medium-range lasers, short-range lasers, Two Long-range Beam Cannons and One Close-range Interceptor Laser.

Inside the armoured Star Destroyer brigade the operators were going about their business as Shadow was looking at the on-going battle from the port window opposite the Captain's chair. Ahsoka herself was now wearing a revealing mid outfit

"Mistress Shadow we have suffered almost no damage and it should not be much longer before we clear this system of pirates." Ahsoka said

"Alright Ahsoka send word to the Tri government that they should have our money wired or otherwise they will be destroyed." Shadow replied

"I will get right on it mistress." Ahsoka replied back

Block A of the Elle Ciel which is the primary command deck. Located within Block A was the Elle Ciel Bridge along with the briefing room and Tact's personal quarters allowing for quick response to emergencies.

The angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle were all called to the belifing room and who were current sat inside of the belifing room. The angel brigade themselves were talking among themselves but before too and to shock of them Major Mary walked inn and stood at front of the belifing room.

"Hey were is commander Volcott!" hey shouted

"He current at royal palace on the planet of Transbaal and since my twin stars are current on another mission I will be your commander until he returns." Mary said

"So Major Mary why are where we called to the belifing room." Ranpha replied

"Because Empress Shiva as an urgent mission for you angel brigade members." Mary replied back

"What this urgent mission then!" Mint shouted

"You are to head to planet of Mars and breaker a treaty between the government and anti-government forces to end the civil war before it spreads like wild fire throughout rest of the galaxy." Mary said

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The three most important facilities are the Whale Room where Kuromie Quark looks after the Space Whale, the engine room where the Chrono String Engines are located and the hangar where the Angel Troupe's Emblem Frames and maintained under the care of head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the med-lab where Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room where Ranpha often practices her kung fu, a shooting range that acts as Forte's second home, a locker room, storage and a number of rooms that are possibly the engineer quarters.

Shortly later the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester and Lucky Star took off from Elle Ciel and warp into the local cluster but immediately after warping they saw a Massive space battle as Mars military was fighting against Anti-government forces who had stolen ships which belong to the mars military and with laser and plasma batteries firing backwards and forwards. Inside the emblem frame Trick master cockpit Mint has open commutation channels with Forte, Ranpha, Vanilla and Milfeulle.

"What's how next move as the only way we can reach the planet of mars is if we back up the mars military." Milfeulle said

"We could always request help from Shadow's mercenary fleet." Ranpha replied

"I fear though Ranpha if we did then due Shadow's dislike of men she would engaged and destroy both the government and anti-government fleets." Vanilla replied back

"We may have no other choice because even the 30th Imperial fleet led by Coco Nutmilk is current engaged in Empress Shiva conquest to rid the of the Han pirates!" Forte shouted

The alpha system was only three systems away from the Transbaal empire home planet of Transbaal and still Located within the alpha system was the Mercenary fleet led by Shadow and consisted of armoured Star Destroyer, Four V-class destroyers, Six A-class assault ship, five V-class defence cruisers and seven attack cruisers.

Inside the armoured Star Destroyer Brigade the commutation officer turned to Ahsoka who in turn said "Mistress Shadow your need at the brigade as we got incoming commutation from Empress Shiva." Shortly later Shadow had finely left the training room and head into brigade before he sat on the capitals chair and said "Alright open commutation." After opening the commutation channel Empress Shiva appeared on screen.

"So Empress Shiva what do you want with my mistress now." Ahsoka said

"I see and going by that outfit it seems she really is now your mistress but regardless of that and as you aware most of my ground forces and fleets as engaged in battle with Han pirates and at this time we are unable to help angel brigade in their mission to stop civil war on Mars." Shiva replied

"Very well Empress Shiva I willing to risk for now my own fleet to help out the angel brigade however in return you must allow General Lushati to join my crew and it wired over 15,000G!" Shadow shouted

"Am sorry but not even I can arrange something like that." Shiva said

"Empress Shiva as you are aware my fleet rivals that of your Imperial and non-Imperial fleet and if you refuse then I guess the angel brigade will have be by themselves and so the question is would really allow angel brigade to fail their mission my engaged the Mars military and Anti-military fleets." Shadow replied as she laughed evilly

Back within the local cluster and near the warring planet of Mars the Mars military and Anti-government forces were still locked within a space as they both lost quarter of fleets. The emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester and Lucky star were just out sight of the battling fleets but before too long Shadow's Mercenary fleet consisted of armoured Star Destroyer, Four V-class destroyers, Six A-class assault ship, five V-class defence cruisers and seven attack cruisers Hyper jumped into the local cluster and open fired with their Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles, Medium-range lasers, short-range lasers, Two Long-range Beam Cannons and One Close-range Interceptor Laser.

The angel brigade where shocked as in matter seconds the Mercenary fleet lowed the Mars military and Anti-government forces by Half. While inside of the armoured Star Destroyer Brigade the commutation officer open up commutation channels with Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle as Shadow was looking on form his capital chair with Ahsoka standing beside him on the left side and lieutenant Lushati Standing beside him on the right side.

"Angel brigade you are clear to land as we got things pretty much sort up here and I would like you to say hi to my new crew member lieutenant Lushati." Shadow said

"Wait please say that not the person who we had back up the twin star for." Forte replied

"Well I am Lieutenant Lushati but I won't forget that you killed Wein." Lushati replied back

While the planet of mars was in dire chaos as war between Mars military and the Anti-government forces raged on making planet itself look more a like a waste. At far end of mars and in a secret outpost the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester and Lucky star had already landed down with the angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle also already inside a meeting with three top officials from each side who were around the table.

"Do you think we are really going to sign a peace deal especial when the mars military started attacking their own people?" John said

"Come on do really want to make more people suffer." Ranpha replied

"Same here we don't want to deal with a bunch of rebels especial as soon the mars military will retake control." Smith replied back

"Listen there is no point in fighting as here changes were you can make peace!" Milfeulle shouted

Then before long part of roof of the outpost collapse as a landing crafted touched down much to shock of the angle brigade. Ahsoka then de board and used her Jedi speed to place her duel green and yellow lightsabers in an x shape around the led official of the mars military. Shadow's witches' ears and tail came out as he drew his black Excalibur.

"You best agree to peace deal or die!" Ahsoka said

"Ha the angel brigade can arrest for what you are doing so are you prepare to re think your actions." Smith replied

"As her mistress I would inform you that you should really listen to her because otherwise I will kill all right now!" Shadow shouted and laughed evilly

"Alright if it spares our lives then we will sign the peace deal as we swear that you were the ones who destroyed an entire planet just to kill a small gang of pirates." The scare Dom and Tom said

To be continued….


	6. Angel Banana Discount

Angel Banana Discount

The interior of the bar, like the exterior, is composed almost completely of wood. There are several wooden cafeteria tables spread across the room. There are multiple portraits hanging on the wall with the sign which read planet Freon and in addition there are several potted plants on the high beams. The bar itself was filled with people who were drinking and talking among themselves and At Far East end of the bar were Major Mary along with the twin stars Kokomo and Malibu who were currently on a mission and was waiting the target.

"We been here for a while now but seems that our target as not turned up yet." Kokomo said

"Don't worry he should here anytime soon as Empress Shiva gave us this mission and which we must complete as am here only to overlook this mission." Mary replied

"The Freon terrorist leader as arrived Major Mary but I know we have to wait until he picks up the package." Malibu replied back

The Freon terrorist leader headed into bar with the twin stars looking closely as he head towards bar tender. Before he reached the bar however the Mercenaries Shadow with her appearance similar to the uniform of Musashi Ariadust Academy expect that it's a much more revealing version that exposed her extra-large gigantic amount of ample cleavage adorned by a tight suit from the waist down. She had a black lighting Excalibur marked with 黒い月 (The black moon) strapped to her back. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand, Ahsoka who was still wearing a revealing mid outfit which exposed her ample cleavage and Lieutenant Lushati who also wore a revealing Vixen outfit which exposed her ample cleavage.

"Major Mary what now as it seems that Shadow is now a mistress to both Ahsoka and Lushati." Malibu said

"I don't know but if that case then I know what's about to happen." Mary replied

Shadow headed off around the corner to meet a weapons contactor as both Ahsoka and Lushati were at bar prepare to order drinks but before too long Major Mary and twin stars Kokomo and Malibu look shocked as Freon terrorist leader mistakenly bumped into Ahsoka as he shouted " Hey say sorry or otherwise I forcedly make your body mine."

We know that you are the Freon terrorist leader however our mistress will not take too kindly to your comments." Ahsoka and Lushati replied

"Aqua jet!" Shadow shouted

Shadow's witches' ears and tail came out as she used her aqua jet in which. The aqua jet struck the Freon terrorist leader and in that second most of gang member within the bar sat down as it sudden fell silent before Major Mary and twin stars headed over to them as Shadow said "I dare you try to violate Ahsoka and Lushati especial as am their mistress."

"We failed the mission because of you and with that we request that you help us take down a floating fortress located within this system." Mary replied

Blockade the planet of Freon which was located at the centre of the Hon system were Shadow's Mercenary fleet which consisted of armoured Star Destroyer, Four V-class destroyers, Six A-class assault ship, five V-class defence cruisers and Seven attack cruisers destroyed another four B-class cruisers. Inside the Brigade of the armoured Star Destroyer was tech specialist Noa with her appearance similar to Moon goddess Shatoyan expected the colour was black.

"Tech specialist Noa the 25th Imperial fleet is trying to open a commutation with us." Commutation officer said

"Alright open up the commutation." Noa replied

The Commutation officer then open the incoming commutation channel with the 25th Imperial fleet Capital Kela.

"My orders of Empress Shiva you are to de blockade the planet of Freon in order to allow Transbaal empire reinforcements to reach the planet of Simdor or we will be force to used lethal force." Kela said

"I may not be Shadow's familiar anymore due to the destruction of the black moon pendant due to my goddess powers fusing with her now black lighting Excalibur but as tech specialist Noa I will not leave my captain behind." Noa replied

"I don't care as these are orders given by Empress Shiva and which must be followed."

"We are not under control of Empress Shiva and you very well know that this fleet can outmatched an Imperial fleet and so the next move is yours capital Kela!" Noa shouted

While below the blockade the Mercenaries Shadow, Ahsoka and Lushati along with the Major Mary and the twin stars members Kokomo and Malibu arrived just north east of the partly destroyed bar and the location of Freon terrorist stronghold which had over 25 full armed terrorist inside. The twin star members Kokomo and Malibu drew their laser pistols and were hiding beside the left hand wall as Lieutenant Lushati placed a beaching change of the gates of the stronghold.

"So are we really going in guns blazing as am sure that they will be fully armed?" Mary said

"That right Mary as my mistress would have it no other way." Ahsoka replied

"Master the 25th Imperial fleet is attacking us and I am requesting permission to attack as our energy shields won't hold for long!" Noa shouted

The twin stars quickly turned to Shadow and said "You can engage a fleet which belongs to the Transbaal Empire." The doors to the stronghold blew open but before they charged him Shadow replied "For attacking my fleet tech specialist Noa obligate them."

"Understood Master it shall be done." Noa replied

While back above the stronghold the 25th Imperial fleet consisting of a led Zaff-class battleship, four Spard-class destroyers, five Barmell-class cruisers and three S-class cruisers were still open firing on Shadow's Mercenary fleet with all their weaponry with her five V-class defence cruisers in an defence line with their energy shield raised but as the Mercenary fleet fired back with their Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles, Medium-range lasers, short-range lasers, Two Long-range Beam Cannons and One Close-range Interceptor Laser inside the brigade of the Zaff-class battleship the operates were going about business as Captain Kela turned around to Kuromie due to her looking out of the port window.

"What is our situation Kuromie?" Kela said

"Am sorry Captain but we have near lost half of our entire fleet with us only destroyed two of their V-class defence cruiser." Kuromie replied

"Dam it and can some tell why it's harder to kill Mercenaries then non- Mercenaries!" Kela shouted

While down below the Mercenaries Shadow, Ahsoka and Lushati along with the Major Mary and the twin stars members Kokomo and Malibu were already launching an assault on the Freon terrorist strong hold with Major Mary, Kokomo and Malibu using their laser pistols. Shadow was still heavily reviling on her black lighting Excalibur as she kept unleashing her black wind scar which was a technique of the black lighting Excalibur and was similar to the Tessaiga full-powered wind scar expect it was black lighting, Ahsoka was still using the dual-blade technique Jar'Kai as she had already draw her green and yellow lightsaber and Lieutenant Lushati was firing her M-50 blaster rife.

"Quick where under attacked! Terrorist 1 said

"Dam it Mistress these terrorist are the weakest bugs I have ever seen." Lushati replied

"Well it seems Major Mary that she strong hols is almost but destroyed!" Shadow shouted

"Quiet Shadow as my twin stars Kokomo and Malibu will out do you." Mary said

"That right as after all we are better than the angel brigade."

"Really as I thought that they back you up against the Eden forces." Ahsoka replied back

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The three most important facilities are the Whale Room where Kuromie Quark looks after the Space Whale, the engine room where the Chrono String Engines are located and the hangar where the Angel Troupe's Emblem Frames and maintained under the care of head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the med-lab where Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room where Ranpha often practices her kung fu, a shooting range that acts as Forte's second home, a locker room, storage and a number of rooms that are possibly the engineer quarters.

While the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester and Lucky Star took off from the Elle Ciel and warping into the Transbaal Empire and near the planet of Transbaal. Inside the emblem frame happy trigger cockpit Forte had open up the commutation channels with Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle.

"I can't believe that the twin stars are getting more action as current their battling with the Freon terrorist." Forte said

"At least Empress Shiva will have a mission for us." Ranpha replied

To be continued….


	7. New Angel of the Morning Set part 1

New Angel of the Morning Set part 1

The Galaxy was dire as Empress Shiva conquest to rid the Galaxy of the Han pirates raged on. Inside the bit system the 3rd, 4th and 26th Imperial fleets were engaged in heavy combat with a blockade of Han pirate fleets. In the east system many planets were in chaos as Transbaal ground forces were also engaged in heavy combat with the Han pirates as Imperial fleets 15th, 16th and 17th were engaged in another Han pirate fleet consisting of a dozen ships.

Many other system and planets were also war torn as Transbaal Empire and Ha pirates clashed. The Han system was the main point of war as Elle Ciel firing its Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles, Medium-range lasers led the emblem frame twin stars who were firing their Two Vulcan Cannons and Dual Long-range Railguns along with the 40th Imperial fleet led by Captain Takuto and consisting of the Elsior along with four powerful Zaff-class battleships, three Spard-class destroyers and five Barmell-class cruisers.

A dozen Imperial fleets were already engaged in battle with the Han pirates fleets. 30th Imperial fleet led by Captain Coco was engaged in heavy battle directly at the Han pirate blockade which was blockading the planet of Han. Inside the brigade of the Amatersau the operates were going about their business as Captain Coco was looking out from the port but immediately after lieutenant Almo Blueberry entered the brigade the commutation officer turned around to captain Coco.

"Captain we have an incoming commutation channel from emblem happy trigger." Commutation officer said

"Open the commutation channel." Coco replied

"Opening now Captain." Commutation replied

The commutation open the commutation with the emblem frame Happy trigger however Angel brigade members Forte looked as she was about to cry.

"Why do you look so sad Forte?" Almo said

"We need your help as our mission to take out the Han pirates supply base as complete failed and worst yet General Mary of Han pirates defence squadron has caught Ranpha." Forte replied

"Am sorry Forte but we are current in heavy combat with the Han pirates and are unable to help you at his time." Coco replied back

"Then Please can try to get hold of Shadow's Mercenary fleet as we are currently hiding just south of the planet Hoth located within the Tiger system due to the arrival of a massive Han pirates fleet which is blockading the planet Hoth!" Forte shouted

"Forte we do our best to get hold of Shadow and don't worry as soon our conquest will be over!" Almo said

The Echo system was a peaceful system as there was no military or Han pirates fleets within expect for the Shadow's Mercenary fleet which consisted of an armoured Star Destroyer, Four V-class destroyers, Six A-class assault ship and five attack cruisers which were currently blockading the planet of the Zin. Inside the bridge of the armoured Star Destroyer tech specialist Noa reconfirm to the commutation officer to open the incoming commutation channel with the Amatersau of the 30th and before too long Captain Coco Nutmilk and Lieutenant Almo Blueberry who was beside her appeared on screen.

"Captain Coco Nutmilk what can I do for you." Noa said

"The Angel brigade are currently hiding just south of the planet Hoth located within the Tiger system and need to help engaged a massive Han pirate blockade and to rescue Ranpha." Coco replied

"I will past the message on to Shadow but at thus current is on important business and will be unable to help you." Noa replied back

While below the blockade on the planet of Zin Shadow was meeting with a black market dealer in warehouse near the space port located on Planet Zin which had docked emblem frames white moon and black moon and who had built three Star Destroyer, seven V- class stealth cruises with capability to attack and defended, Four D-class carriers and five Zaff-class battleships. Beside her on left side was Ahsoka and on right was Lieutenant Lushati.

"As you can see Shadow I have build the ships you request and even hired you a crew to pilot but better yet I also got a new member for you called Sherry who an ex captain of the and only one to escape from her destroyed ship but now you ready to wire my money." ? Said

"Ahsoka would you please get his laptop so I can wired is money to his account." Shadow replied

"Sure Mistress I just go and." Ahsoka replied back

Sherry finely arrived at the black market warehouse in order to get revenge for the death of Lulu but instead she already wanted to join Shadow's Mercenary crew as she saw Ahsoka stabbing the black market dealer under Shadow orders using her green lightsaber. Lieutenant Lushati then turned around to Shadow and said "Mistresses we got an incoming commutation from tech specialist Noa."

The Han system was still like a war zone as the Transbaal Empire and non-fleets along with the Elle Ciel firing it's Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles, Medium-range lasers and the emblem frames twin stars were firing their weaponry as they were still in an all-out war with dozens and Dozens of Han pirate fleets. Inside the Elle Ciel brigade the operates were going about their business as both Commander Volcott and Major Mary had a commination channel open with Forte, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Kokomo, Malibu and Captain Takuto.

"Angel brigaded what is your current situation." Volcott said

"Currently boss Ranpha has been caught by the Han pirates but due their now massive blockade we are forced to hide near the planet of Hoth." They said

"Firstly you have to try to hold of Shadow has is fleet at this time is the only one able to engage a massive blockade like that and secondly twin stars what is your situation." Mary replied

"Were backing up the 40th Imperial fleet however we are also fighting for our lives!" Kokomo and Malibu shouted

"That right as due to them we are holding out against the incoming Han prate fleet." Takuto said

"I don't how long this conquest will last but we must try best to complete Empress Shiva orders." Volcott and Mary replied

While the Tiger system was just like a war zone as Shadow's Mercenary fleet consisting of armoured Star Destroyer, Four V-class destroyers, Six A-class assault ship, five attack cruisers, three Star Destroyer, seven V- class stealth cruises, Four D-class carriers and five Zaff-class battleships were engaged in battle and firing their Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles, Medium-range lasers, short-range lasers, Two Long-range Beam Cannons, One Close-range Interceptor Laser, Twin Plasma batteries, Three Long-range Missile Launchers and Two Emp batteries.

The emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star, White moon and black moon were docked within the armoured Star Destroyer hanger along with multiple fighters, bombers and Landing crafted. Inside the war room of the armoured Star Destroyer were Shadow, Ahsoka, Lushati, Sherry who was wearing a sexy bunny outfit which exposed her ample cleavage and Noa who was around a hologram table which had a full scale view of the current situations within the tiger system and planet Hoth itself with the Angel brigade members Forte, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle who were on other side of the table.

"Alright angel brigade as you are aware my fleet is currently engaged with their massive blockade and thanks to our V- class stealth cruises with all successful taking out many of the defence ships but right now we need plan as this time we are willing to help you for free." Shadow said

"So Shadow has you find location to where they are holding Ranpha." Forte replied

"Yes Forte after hacking into the commutation channels I have pin point the location of Ranpha to here." Noa replied back

Noa zoomed in to the planet of Hoth using the hologram map before she pointed north east of Hoth space port and in centre of an abandon amusement park. Mint then turned back round to Shadow before she said "We can't just go gun blazing as if we did then Ranpha could be killed before we even reach her.

"Hey mistresses why don't we launch a two pawn attack with the angel brigade attacking the south east entrance while we add the north entrance which directly leads into the amusement park itself!" Sherry shouted

"What do you think Ahsoka and Lushati as our tech specialist Noa can hack their main console and take full control of the base even shutting down it security and while you protect Ahsoka the angel brigade can launch an full scale attack from the south east entrance with me, Sherry and Lushati attacking from the north side a few seconds after and by end is will our ambush which will take them out." Shadow said

"Yes mistress we understand!" Ahsoka and Lushati shouted

"Very well Shadow we do as you wish but remember Empress Shiva want these people alive in order to gather information of their main base." They said

"You see there is one problem and that problem is that the planet will be destroyed within an hour." Shadow replied

To be continued….


	8. New Angel of the Morning Set part 2

New Angel of the Morning Set part 2

The Tiger system was still a war zone as Shadow's Mercenary fleet consisting of armoured Star Destroyer, Four V-class destroyers, Six A-class assault ship, five attack cruisers, three Star Destroyer, seven V- class stealth cruises, two D-class carriers and three Zaff-class battleships were still engaged heavy in battle with the massive Han pirate fleet. V- Class stealth cruises had already raised their plasma shields as they were firing their Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles, Medium-range lasers, short-range lasers, Two Long-range Beam Cannons, One Close-range Interceptor Laser, Twin Plasma batteries, Three Long-range Missile Launchers and Two Emp batteries.

The emblem flames Happy Trigger, Trick Master, Harvester and Lucky Star along with the landing crafted took off from the armoured Star Destroyer and were beginning to head though the Heavy fighting just as dozens of fighters and bombers took off from the three Star Destroyer and of armoured Star Destroyer. While inside the emblem frame happy trigger cockpit Forte had already open a commutation channel with Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle and Shadow, Ahsoka, Sherry, Lushati and Noa who were all at back of the landing craft.

"So Shadow what you mean that we only got hour before we must escape Planet Hoth." Milfeulle said

"I mean that no matter what the admiral will fire our planetary destroyer which instantly caused planet Hoth to explode due it destroyed core." Shadow replied

"Though how about if we don't make off the planet within an hour." Vanilla replied"

"Then Vanilla we die! Ahsoka and Sherry shouted

While the Han system was like a debris field due to the dozen of wreck ships, fighter and bombers. The war between Han pirates and the Transbaal Empire raged on however as both the Elle Ciel and 30th Imperial fleet were covering the Massive ground invasion fleet led by Empress Shiva herself. The Elle Ciel was still firing their Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles, Medium-range lasers and the 30th Imperial fleet as still firing their weaponry.

The other Imperial fleets including the 40th Imperial fleet led by Takuto Meryers along with the twin stars were still directly in heavy battle with Han pirates with all them firing their weaponry. Inside the emblem frame twin stars cockpit Kokomo had open commutation channels with Malibu in the other emblem frame twin star along with Elle Ciel brigade with Major on the other end.

"Kokomo and Malibu are you clear to back up the angel brigade in rescuing angel brigade member Ranpha." Mary said

"I am sorry major Mary but at this it would be unwise to back up the angel brigade." Kokomo replied

"Malibu as Empress Shiva ground invasion fleet reached planet Han yet." Mary replied back

"Yes Major Mary she about to reach the planet Han but were still under heavy fire by the dozen of Han pirate fleet!" Malibu shouted

The planet of Hoth had population of over 250,000 and is currently under the control of the Han pirate general Sarah. The emblem flames Happy Trigger, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star and landing crafted were docked inside City Marsh space port but angel brigade members Forte, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle were located near the prison which was almost like a fortress as many Han pirates, trucks and tanks were moving in and out of prison itself.

"Dam it Forte as I thought that they would be here my now especial since the prison looks more like a fortress." Mint said

"Don't worry as am sure that the Mercenaries will arrival." Forte replied

"Remember though Forte we have less than an hour to recuse Ranpha before she blows this planet." Vanilla and Milfeulle replied back

The Han forces leaving the prison like fortress were starting to patrol the streets of Marsh just as Shadow's fire dragon of darkness landed down next to them. On top of the fire dragon of darkness was the Mercenaries Shadow with her witches ears and tail already out, Sherry and Lushati. Much to their shocked however they saw that Ahsoka and Tech specialist Noa is no were in sight.

"Say Shadow where is Ahsoka and Noa." Vanilla said

"Ahsoka and Noa our already at the prison like fortress and immediately after they take down the security will begin the two pawn attack but unlike before we will be attacking from the air a few seconds after you." Shadow replied

"So do know where Ranpha is being hold within that prison like fortress!" Milfeulle shouted

"Yes we may know but were waiting for confirmation by tech specialist Noa." Sherry and Lushati said

"Well then we must prepare as have feeling that soon General Sarah will know how plan." Forte replied

The prison like fortress itself was heavy guarded by the Han pirates as General Sarah looked down from a high officer with two snipers covering her position. There were also many AA ground defences throughout prison like fortress. The Han pirates outside of the prison were unable that on roof of prison a window had already had circle draw on it by a lightsaber and just be low was Ahsoka with her already draw green and yellow lightsaber along with tech specialist Noa who had drawn her duel blaster rifles.

"Ahsoka can you sense any enemies within the surrounding area." Noa said

"Not within the surrounding area but I can sense multiple hostiles head which I believe is where the main console is located." Ahsoka replied

"Alright Ahsoka we best move as your mistress is waiting." Noa replied back

Ahsoka used her force speed to get ahead of Noa who was still running 2x faster than normal human. They carried on rushing up as Noa used her EMP grenades to disable the dozen cameras which were on route. After a short while both Ahsoka and Noa made it to the lock security door but before three Han pirate could open the doors Ahsoka used Force Destruction in which she surrounds herself with a red energy field before unleashing it and causing the security door along with the three Han pirates to vaporize.

"Alright Noa the main console should just be though this door!" Ahsoka shouted

They arrived at another security door but this Noa began to hack the fingerprint scanner as Ahsoka used the duel Mou kei technique to defend Noa. After a short while Noa had success hacked the security door but as she rushed towards the main console Ahsoka had to jump backwards into the main console room before she de drew both her duel green and yellow lightsaber and used her force push to send a dozen incoming Han pirate clashing against the wall.

"Noa I will guard the entrance but we must hurry as we have no much longer before the mistress sends this planet to oblivion." Ahsoka said

"Don't worry Ahsoka as I am beginning to hack it now." Noa replied

While General Sarah looked down at the incoming unaware that at the south east entrance of prison like fortress Angel brigade member Forte place a blenching which she relived from Shadow onto the gates with the other angel brigade members drawing their laser pistols and covered against wall on both sides.

"Alright prepare to attack angel brigade members." Forte said

"Well let's just hope we can save Ranpha before it to later." They replied

While looking down from above the prison like fortress was the Mercenaries Shadow who still had her witches ears and tail out, Sherry and Lushati and where still on the back of fire dragon of darkness. A second after Noa gave the all clear the angel brigade rushed in and started firing as Forte detonate the blenching charge and caused General Sarah to rush into the prison.

"Master am I clear to send that place to hell." Fire dragon sad

"Fire dragon attack but Sherry and Lushati you must remain and fire from here." Shadow replied

"Understood Mistress." Sherry and Lushati replied back

The prison like fortress became a battle zone as the angel brigade members Forte, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle were firing their laser pistols from cover. Shadow also jumped down from the fire dragon of darkness who begun to attack the prison like fortress using his black fire breathe with Mercenaries Sherry and Lushati firing their duel plasma blasters at the sometime. Shadow had already drawn her black lighting Excalibur and shouted "Bow down to me." Shadow laughed evilly as she suddenly unleashed the black Moon Wave This technique was Similar to Tessaiga's Meidō Zangetsuha technique expect it drew on power of the fused dark goddess as a manifested giant black circle Sent all the remaining Han pirates into the Netherworld.

"Shadow General Sarah is inside the prison and I think that she going to kill Ranpha." Mint said

"Don't worry Mint as Ahsoka and Noa should already now be near the exit of the base." Shadow replied

Near the hour mark the prison like fortress was blaze as flames and smoke raised high into the Hoth skies. The fire dragon darkness landed down as the Han pirate bow down to Shadow but much to shocked of the angel brigade Shadow unleashed her backlash wave which was just like the Tessaiga's Backlash Wave expect it defect back the human energy with the add power of the black lighting Wind Scar. Immediately the backlash wave ripped up the dozens of bow down Han pirates just as General Sarah reappeared and pushed Ranpha into Shadow arms which caused Ranpha herself to blush.

"Ranpha come back to my place tonight and allow me to dominate." Shadow said

"Shadow I will be there as for some reason my heart is longing for you're touched." Ranpha replied

The Mercenaries Shadow, Sherry, Lushati, Ahsoka, Noa along with the angel brigade climb on back of fire dragon but before it flew off towards the Hanger general Sarah bow down to Shadow and said "Please become my mistress." Sometime later the emblem flames Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star along with the landing crafted which now had General Sarah on-board took from the Hoth space port just as the planetary destroyer cannon fired down a massive surge of light from the armoured Star Destroyer which in turn caused the planet itself to melt down the Angel brigade and Mercenaries rushed towards exit of planet Hoth a massive white drome began to close in on them.

To be continued….


	9. New Angel of the Morning Set part 3

New Angel of the Morning Set part 3

The Han system looked more like a scrapyard as the system itself was littered with debris and bodies of both the Transbaal empire forces and Han pirate forces. The imperial and non-imperials fleets including both the 30th and 40th imperial fleets were stll engaged in battle with the Han pirate forces as fighter, bombers, emblem frame twin stars and the Elle Ciel who was still firing their Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles, Medium-range lasers where fighting over most of the Han system.

While the space battle between Transbaal Empire and Han pirate raged on Inside the brigade of the Amatersau the operates were going about their business as Captain Coco with lieutenant Almo Blueberry beside had already open the commutation channel with the twin stars Kokomo and Malibu.

"Kokomo and Malibu Empress Shiva request that you immediately head to the Transbaal empires operations base as she is about to begin the ground campaign while we finish the air campaign against the Han pirates." Coco said

"Understood Captain Coco but we will need cover fire has we head towards the planet Han." Kokomo and Malibu replied

"Don't worry twin stars both us and Captain Takuto will lay down cover fire for you." Almo replied back

Down below and on planet surface on Han at far end was a massive Transbaal empire outpost which had Tank, gunships, jeeps and troop carriers which had dozen of Transbaal soldiers on board were going in and out of the base itself. It also had multiple AA guns and Anti-grounds cannons along with a War room which had a hologram military map to which military advisors show their plans to Empress Shiva who was currently on her throne chair.

"So how is our conquest getting on?" Shiva said

"So far empress Shiva our generals Sigurd, Gerard and Creta have report slow success so far but we still have dozens of gunships, Tank, Jeeps and over 200,000 soldiers still on standby alert." Military advisor one replied

"But do we have estimate of how long this ground campaign will take." Shiva replied back

"To our estimate empress Shiva this campaign will take another month or so before we take full control of this planet and being an end to the Han pirates but they no need to worry as the rest of our militaries force including many fleet which has been rushed into service is currently protecting the planet of Transbaal!" Military advisor two shouted

Meanwhile the emblem frame twin star had just entered the planet of Han but the skies themselves were being heavy flank by multiple AA bases scattered throughout the planet Han. Both Kokomo and Malibu were trying to reach low ground in order to the AA fire and within the cockpit of emblem fame twin star Malibu had open commutation channel with Kokomo.

"Kokomo we must fire our special weapon in order to escape to low ground however it would be risk to use it." Malibu said

"We have not choice Malibu as Empress Shiva is waiting our arrival." Kokomo replied

Shortly later after firing their duel twin star cannon they had successful escape the AA flank and arrived at the Transbaal empire operations base as they emblem frames were docked inside a clocked portable space port as the twin themselves were inside of the war room as they met Empress Shiva.

"Alright twin stars will be leading out the next squadron of soldiers as you must break down the left flank and take out a nearby commutation base which is located just east of here." Shiva said

"Understood Empress Shiva but our heavy defended is the base itself." Malibu replied

"To report it the only base which is not heavy defended however this time you board the gunships and be dropped directly into the commutation base." Shiva replied back

Sometime later six gunships had already taken off from the operations base heading towards the Han pirate commutation base which was just east of the operations base. Both Kokomo and Malibu were already mounted on both the gunships minigun. The other Transbaal empire soldiers within the gunships were all sat and ready to intimately deployment but they could see signs battle from throughout the Planet Han.

"Alright Kokomo and Malibu were nearing the commutation base." Pilot one said

"Send word to other gunships that they must have their weapons already lock and load as seems we may have jump out of gunships instead of de boarding them." Kokomo replied

"Message away General." Pilot 2 replied back

At the commutations base itself however Han General Dom was preparing for an attack as multiple Han pirates were setting up defences including AA guns and Plasma machine guns. Before too long the AA guns began to flank the low skies of Han as the gunships themselves had already entered the permitted of the commutations base.

"Alright men open fire as Empress Shiva forces have arrived!" Dom shouted

The east of the planet Han had also become a war zone as four gunships arrival within the commutations base and immediately following that the twin stars Kokomo and Malibu deployed frim the gunships along with 3000 Transbaal empire soldiers who jumped and fired from behind cover.

"Even your gunships have left you but despite this conquest by end Empress Shiva will be killed and the Han pirates will take full control of her military." Dom said

"We may be unable to support the angel brigade especial as their home the Elle Ciel is current fighting your fleet but by end the galaxy will once again be peaceful." Kokomo replied

At the other end of the planet Han was Transbaal Empire General Sigurd who was also in heavy battle with Han pirates at the front lines has he was firing from behind cover. Many Transbaal soldiers were fighting and falling on frontlines of Han long with the defending Han pirates.

On left side near General Sigurd was General Gerard who was also in heavy battle at the frontlines has many of his soldiers Had already fallen. Tanks and gunships were also rushing towards frontline in order to back up the fighting Transbaal empire forces. General Gerard himself turned to the commutation personal.

"We need ground and air support as we need to reach our other force fighting on the frontline." Gerard said

"Don't worry General Gerard Empress Shiva as already dispatch four gunships and three tanks which should be near this location." Commutation personal replied

"Great as otherwise we could not back up our other frontline forces." Gerard replied back

Back at the commutation base the twin stars Kokomo and Malibu had near successful takeover the commutation at the loss of 2,000 Transbaal empire soldiers. They kept moving from cover to cover still firing their laser pistols along with their remaining 1,000 Transbaal empire soldiers who were still firing their blaster rifles.

"Come push forwards as we have near takeover the commutation base." Kokomo said

"But Kokomo Empress Shiva wanted us to destroy this commutations base." Malibu replied

"Maybe Malibu but would not be better to take over this base and use for our gain then to destroy especial since this will be a long campaign." Kokomo replied

"Very well then Kokomo we will take over this commutation base!" Malibu shouted

While the conquest raged on inside of Han system the angel brigade are forced to go from hotel to hotel since they saw that Elle Ciel had not return. Inside the Echo system was an unmanned hotel spaceship which was floating though space and within the unmanned hotel spaceship docking bay was the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Trick Master, Harvester and Lucky Star.

The unmanned hotel spaceship had dozen of guests on board and who were going about their business. Inside room 201 however where the angel brigade members Forte, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle who had just open a commutation channel with empress Shiva who appeared on the TV monitor.

"Hey Forte where is Ranpha as I have an urgent Mission for the angel brigade!" Shiva shouted

"Empress Shiva Ranpha is current with the Mercenaries as she spends the night with the mercenary leader Shadow." Forte said

"Forte I don't want Shadow to become Ranpha mistress as you know how dominate Shadow is especial since she is an angel brigade member." Shiva replied

"Empress Shiva if she does join Mercenaries and Shadow becomes her mistress then we are happy for her as she become a powerful fighter which in this day and age we need because as you are the Mercenaries are all training in an disclosed location." Mint replied back

"Very well then angel brigade I trust you on this one but right now and as you are aware we are current still in conquest in Han system and because of this reason I need you angel brigade members to hunt down and re catcher my escaped cousin Eonia Transbaal. You may also request help from mercenaries if necessary because Elle Ciel and the twin stars will be unable to help you until after this conquest is over." Shiva said

To be continued….


	10. The cherry pie hunt

The cherry pie hunt

On the Planet of TNA and at the far end was small western town with sign outside which read "No girls allowed. The other cowboys stare as mercenaries Shadow with her appearance similar to the uniform of Musashi Ariadust Academy expect that it was now a very revealing version that almost fully exposes her extra-large gigantic amount of ample cleavage adorned by a tighter suit from the waist down. She had a black lighting Excalibur marked with 黒い月 (The black moon) strapped to her back. She also had a wanted poster of Eonia Transbaal in her right hand. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand, Ahsoka was stilling wearing a revealing maid outfit which exposes her ample cleavage and Ranpha who was also wearing a revealing nurse outfit which exposes her ample cleavage along with duel plasma SMG strapped on either side of her legs walked directly into the saloon were dozen of cowboys were drinking and talking among themselves as the Mercenaries themselves head to the bar.

"Our scouts have report though your commutation that Eonia Transbaal was here a day ago." Shadow said

"No girls allow especial ones who wear such a revealing outfit!" Bartender shouted

"But don't you want to grope my extra-large gigantic breasts." Shadow said

The bartender began to glad hold and groped Shadow's extra-large gigantic breasts with both of his hands but immediately after Shadow nodded to Ahsoka who shouted "Leave this to me mistress." Ahsoka then used her force speed to get directly in front of the bartender as she draw her duel green and yellow lightsaber before placing it in an x shape around his neck. She then said "Now tell us where Eonia Transbaal is located or at my mistress request I will behead you right now." The bartender however smirked as the cow boys stood up and drew their weaponry as Shadow's witches ears and tail came out as she raised a Black flame deflector shield.

"Foolish men do you really think you can get passed a deflector shield as even Neuroi tried their best against it." Shadow said

"Mistress I can sense two people hiding behind the balcony of the second floor!" Ahsoka shouted

"Ranpha show them your ability and sent them to the netherworld." Shadow said

"Yes Mistress!" Ranpha replied

Ranpha drew her duel plasma SMG before she then used her adrenaline mode in which she used her adrenaline to slow down time and in turn grants a burst of superhuman strength, speed, and reflexes before she spins round and fired two Curving Plasma bullet and has it struck and caused the two cowboys to fall over the balcony Ranpha return to normal as her adrenaline mode disappeared.

"You monster!" bartender shouted

"Now do you know were Eonia Transbaal is located." Shadow said

While the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Trick Master, Harvester and Lucky Star were already docked inside of the Transbaal military outpost located on planet of Kun and near the city of homes. The angel brigade members Forte, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle were inside the command centre as they prepare to speak to General Troth.

"Do you have information on location of Eonia Transbaal?" Forte replied

"We have unconfirmed reports that he is current located on the planet Hoth and protected by the Hoth mercenaries but it seems that Mercenary Ahsoka as arrived at our home planet of Transbaal." Troth relied

"So you're saying that we have to wait for Ahsoka to confirm the reports?" Mint said

"No! As I suggest that you head over and check out the planet of Hoth!" Troth shouted

"Come on Forte it best we check out this location." Mint and Vanilla said

"Very well then angel brigade…move out." Forte replied

Shortly later the angel brigade members Forte, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle boarded their emblem frames before the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Trick Master, Harvester and Lucky Star took off and warp into the bit system with Shadow's second mercenary fleet consisting of a armoured Star Destroyer, Four B-class destroyers, Six A-class assault ship, five attack cruisers, two Star Destroyer, seven V- class stealth cruises, Four C-class carriers and three Zaff-class battleships and led by Captain Lushati was current blockading the planet of Hoth but meanwhile on planet Hoth itself were the mercenaries Sherry who was still wearing a revealing bunny outfit which exposes her ample cleavage, Lushati who was still wearing a revealing Vixen outfit which exposes her ample cleavage and Sarah who was wearing a revealing cat outfit which exposes her ample cleavage were all engaged in Heavy combat with the Hoth Mercenaries as they protect Eonia Transbaal and were located within a strip joint.

Inside the emblem frame Happy Trigger cockpit angel brigade leader Forte had open commutation channel up with Vanilla, Milfeulle and Mint who was checking out her sensor and communication equipment.

"Mint has you pick up any commutations." Forte said

"Am afraid Forte that I have not pick up any important commutations expect that my sensor as pick up a fleet blockading the planet of Hoth. " Mint replied

"Well if that the case then we have approach with caution!" Milfeulle and Vanilla shouted

"Very well then Milfeulle and Vanilla as it seems we have little choice until we know who blockading the planet." Forte said

Meanwhile back on the planet of TNA and inside its main space port located just south of the small western town with the docked emblem frame Kung-fu fighter and black moon as the emblem frame white moon had already took off from the space port itself. Before Both Shadow and Ranpha could board the emblem frame however they were still involved in heavy combat has Shadow had already draw her black lighting Excalibur and was using it's wind scar while Ranpha had also already draw her duel plasma SMG and kept entering and exiting her adrenaline mode.

"Dam it mistress as if this keeps up then we can never escape from this planet." Ranpha said

"Don't worry Ranpha as I won't allow us to remain on this planet for much longer even though I love watching these men scream in pain due to my Excalibur." Shadow replied as she laughed evilly

Meanwhile back at the planet of Hoth and located within the strip club just east of Sin were the mercenaries Sherry who had already draw her new blaster machine gun, Lushati who had also already draw her blaster rife and Sarah who had also already draw her duel laser pistols were still engaged in battle with the Hoth as they were firing from cover but much to their surprise Eonia Transbaal was also firing at them from cover with his minigun.

"Sherry why not betrayal your fellow comrades and re-join me so together we can again catcher Moon goddess Shatoyan especial since going by them outfits that your current leader is a dominate bitch who has already dominate you into submission and who now become your mistress." Eonia said

"Eonia we may wear this revealing outfits especial our mistress herself who wears a more revealing vision then us but we would prefer to be dominate by a powerful child mistress then a weakling like you who are mistress could kill in under a second." Sherry replied

"She right though Eonia as you're nothing more than a weakling ever since the black moon was destroyed." Lushati and Sarah replied back

"I don't care how many you lose but I want them dead!" Eonia shouted

Sometime later as the battle raged on between mercenaries and the Hoth mercenaries the doors to the strip club blew as a blenching changed had already demote on the door itself. Eonia Transbaal suddenly became shocked as the angel brigade members Forte, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle stormed in and started firing with their already draw laser pistols as they jumped behind cover.

"Eonia we have finely found you." Forte said

"So when did angel brigade begin to work with mercenaries!" Eonia shouted

"We don't work with mercenaries but some mission especial this one requires us to hire mercenaries because after all we now down to 4 members since Ranpha choose to join the mercenaries." Mint and Milfeulle Shouted back

"And we also only work with them if we get paid." Lushati said

Meanwhile the Transbaal empire home planet of Transbaal was blockade by a mid-size quickly rushed 50th Imperial fleet consisting of four Spard-class destroyers, six Barmell-class cruisers and Four Zaff-class battleships. On the planet of Transbaal self and inside of Transbaal royal court was Mercenary Ahsoka Tano who had both hands and legs plasma handcuff. Crowds were also gathered on the overlooking balcony with courts itself filled with dozen of military and non-military personal including a head military judge and Empress Shiva however she only a look like and a standing for empress Shiva.

"Ahsoka tano you are found guilty of treason for your role in aiding and abetting Eonia Transbaal escape and hereby I sentence you to execute at dawn the next day days so is there any last words." Judge said

The crowd jumped up and cheered as judge delivered the sentence however Ahsoka herself looked up at Judge and shouted "You have just sign your own death warrant!"

To be continued….


	11. Declaration of a love cheesecake

Declaration of a love cheesecake

Located within the June system was Shadow's first Mercenary fleet which consisted of an armoured Star Destroyer, Four V-class destroyers, Six A-class assault ship, five attack cruisers, three Star Destroyer, seven V-class stealth cruises, two D-class carriers and three Zaff-class battleships. Inside the armoured Star Destroyer however Captain Shadow with Ranpha beside had a commutation channel open with General Sarah in Shadow's second fleet and Noa who was inside her office which had high tech computers including military equipment.

"Shadow we have just hacked into Transbaal empire commutations and I am sorry to say but it seems that Ahsoka is set to be execute within a day for her actions in helping Eonia Transbaal escape." Noa said

"And Shadow if want I can abandon our current mission and help you to rescue Ahsoka." Sarah replied

"There is no need Captain Sarah as leave this to us and Noa hack into their military commutation and admiral prepare the planetary destroyer." Shadow replied back

"Yes mistress!" Noa and Sarah shouted

"But mistress where going to destroy the planet of Transbaal." Ranpha said

Shortly later Shadow's first Mercenary hyper jumped into the Transbaal empire system and hid behind a planet which was close to planet of Transbaal. Inside the war room of armoured Star Destroyer Shadow, Ranpha and Noa where all gathered around the hologram table which had a full scale view of the Transbaal empire system.

"Shadow after hacking their military commutations it seems that they only one quickly rushed blockade protecting the planet of Transbaal and on the ground itself it seems they only have quarter of their current forces due to Empress Shiva conquest within the Han system." Noa said

"Alright we spilt this fleet up into three small formations and do three pawn attack on blockade which is located here and while Noa you jam their commutations just in case there are any other fleets nearby as well as hacking into main console and bring map of palace…While Ranpha and I will take the landing crafted and sneak directly into palace itself before clash landing it into Ahsoka cell allow her to escape."

"Understood Mistress as we are fully ready to go and recuse Ahsoka!" Ranpha and Noa shouted

A while later the planet of Transbaal itself was soon in chaos as the blockading 50th Imperial fleet was under heavy attack by Shadow's three pawn attack as Shadow fleet itself which consisted of armoured Star Destroyer, Four V-class destroyers, Six A-class assault ship, five attack cruisers, three Star Destroyer, seven V-class stealth cruises, two D-class carriers and three Zaff-class battleships were engaging using their Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles, Medium-range lasers, short-range lasers, Two Long-range Beam Cannons, One Close-range Interceptor Laser, Twin Plasma batteries, Three Long-range Missile Launchers, Two Emp batteries and stealth missiles.

Inside the 50th Imperial fleet lead Zaff-class battleship bridge as operates went about their business were Captain Cream was shocked as Lieutenant Candy rushed in and shouted "Captain were under attack by Mercenaries." Captain Cream quickly stood up and turned around to Lieutenant Candy.

"Fire back and sent word for reinforcements." Cream replied

"It impossible Captain as hardly any of our weaponry or shields are operating and how commutation are being jammed and so are unable to send for reinforcements!" Candy shouted

While Shadow's first Mercenary fleet was still heavy attacking the rushed 50th Imperial fleet within the armoured Star Destroyer hanger were docked aircraft and personal going about their business including the docked emblem frame Kung-fu fighter and Black moon. Shadow and Ranpha however had already boarded the stealth landing crafted before they clocked and took off from the armoured Star Destroyer and head directly towards the royal palace located on the planet of Transbaal. Inside the landing crafted itself Shadow had turned around to Ranpha.

"Alright Ranpha as soon as we break out Ahsoka we will have their remaining forces on our tail." Shadow said

"With my adrenaline mode mistress I can take out the hard to reach ones while you take out the reachable ones." Ranpha replied

"Though Ranpha we will also only have an hour to escape from the planet of Transbaal as by then the planet itself will be no more," Shadow replied back

Still located within the bit system however was Shadow's second mercenary fleet consisting of an armoured Star Destroyer, Four B-class destroyers, Six A-class assault ship, five attack cruisers, two Star Destroyer, seven V- class stealth cruises, Four C-class carriers and three Zaff-class battleships. Inside the Hanger of the armoured Star Destroyer was the docked emblem frames Happy Trigger, Trick Master, Harvester and Lucky Star along with a dozen fighters' bombers and landing crafted. Inside the crew quarters were angel brigade members Forte, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle along with mercenaries Sarah, Sherry and Captain Lushati.

"Say Captain have you had any word from Shadow as we need is help in finding Eonia Transbaal." Milfeulle said

"Am sorry Milfeulle but at this time we are unable to ask my mistress for help." Lushati replied

"Well he could not have gotten that far as Mint emblem frame was unable to detect the location." Forte replied back

"I guess Captain we have to hyper jump into the next system and see if we pick anything on how radar!" Sherry shouted

Meanwhile as the 50th Imperial fleet was still getting heavy bombarded by Shadow's first mercenary fleet on the planet itself however multiple bases which heavy fortify though lack in Transbaal military forces were. The population was also going about the their normal business but it soon became a unrested as a massive explosion could ne hear coming from the royal palace as the stealth landing clashed into Ahsoka cell before Shadow and Ranpha jumped out.

They soon became shocked however as Ahsoka had already been shot and was hardly able to move. Darkness energy however began to radiate from Shadow as she saw Ahsoka badly injured and Unconscious before she kissed Ahsoka on lips and said "Ahsoka don't die as otherwise I will be lovely without you." Shadow's witches' ears and tail came out as black flames erupt from Shadow before it burst and formed a darkness flame aqua which en clocked Shadow. Ranpha herself said "Don't worry Shadow I will make sure that Ahsoka escape."

Dozens of Transbaal empire soldiers stormed into Ahsoka cell but were shocked to find that Ahsoka had disappeared however they turned just as Shadow shouted" Water spirits hear my call, I summon thee, arises the goddess of water." Shadow said

Shadow's water Hex shinned which caused a massive water spree to form in skies before it then immediately dissolved which in turn revealed the goddess of water. The goddess of water appearance was of Greek goddesses Aphrodite. She loves wearing jewellery and as extra-large breasts and dons a revealing bikini top. She has two water armlets and wears a blue jewel circlet. She has a Golden water trident which is the basis of her water Magic.

Immediately after being summon the water goddess cloths disappeared making her fully naked and exposes her extra-large breasts before she then wrap herself around Shadow who was still en clocked in an darkness aqua before it forcedly transformed shadow into a female adult but caused her water hex it became taint as changed into a black water Hex. She looked just like the water goddess. She was wearing the Amour of the water goddess however due to darkness aqua it changed into a black water Amour with bluish parts with its breastplates hardly covering her now extra-large gigantic breasts leaving her belly and back visible. A fifth chain was visible around her neck which is guarded by the large collar. The armor is completed by a headgear with a large metal part covering her forehead and bearing a black whirl-shaped wave on it. It also had large fin-shaped protrusions siding her head. She then called forth her trident though a Black Trident appeared in its place.

"Die! Tsunami." Shadow shouted

She used her Black Trident to create a series of black waves before a large volume formed and unleashes a massive Tsunami wave which is as big as a large lake with it easily washing away the dozen soldiers before it flooded the holding cell of the castle. Meanwhile on first floor was Ranpha expecting that she had a unconscious Ahsoka with only pasta on gunshot wound located on her body. She quickly used commutation device and said "Noa can bring location of their amour as need her lightsabers before we leave."

"Yes it should just up a head however you a wave of solider are heading your from behind you." Noa said

While Shadow was still darkness unison and killing everyone in her path as kept using her Black Trident. Shadow herself was becoming more taint by the darkness as her feels for Ahsoka fully surfed. She kept using her Tsunami, water pillar, water spree and great wave attack to cause major damage to castle but the like of Empress Shiva silly rushed forwards towards the darkness Shadow with over a dozen soldiers.

"Die! Empress Shiva!" Shadow shouted

To be continued….


	12. Broken-up Hot Spring Rice Cracker

Broken-up Hot Spring Rice Cracker

Shadow's first Mercenary fleet which consisted of an armoured Star Destroyer, Four V-class destroyers, Six A-class assault ship, five attack cruisers, three Star Destroyer, seven V-class stealth cruises, two D-class carriers and three Zaff-class battleships had just hyper jumped out of Transbaal empire system after the planet of Transbaal exploded and cease to exist to the armoured Star Destroyer planet destroyer which was now deactivated.

Inside the armoured Star Destroyer medic bay were both Ahsoka who was still wearing a revealing maid outfit which exposes her ample cleavage with her pink fairy tail stamp located on her right arm shoulder and Shadow who had already charge back into a child after her sprit union and her appearance is similar to the uniform of Musashi Ariadust Academy expect that it was a very revealing version that almost fully exposes her now extra-extra-large gigantic amount of ample cleavage adorned by a tighter suit from the waist down. She had a black lighting Excalibur marked with 黒い月 (The black moon) beside her bed. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand and on her right hand palm was the dark fire hex located within centre, the Dark water Hex located at top centre, the earth hex located at the bottom centre, the ice hex located at right centre and the wind hex was located at the left centre.

Within the brigade however and as operates went about their business Tech specialist Noa had told the commutation officer to open the incoming commutation from the Elle Ciel and has it open Empress Shiva appeared as she located on brigade of Elle Ciel itself.

"What can I do for you Empress Shiva?" Noa said

"Where is your Captain?" Shiva shouted

"She and Ahsoka are injured and current located within the medic bay." Noa said

"I have reviled reports that she now had extra-extra-large gigantic breasts ever since she sprit union with water goddess and together they almost flood and destroyed by entire royal palace but worst yet my home planet has been destroyed by the now official couple of Shadow and Ahsoka however because of this they are now generally known as the Dirty Pair." Shiva replied

"I don't care if they generally known as the Dirty Pair as you best leave my mistress alone or otherwise I will kill you myself!" Ranpha shouted as she rushed into the brigade

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The three most important facilities are the Whale Room where Kuromie Quark looks after the Space Whale, the engine room where the Chrono String Engines are located and the hangar where the Angel Troupe's Emblem Frames are docked and maintained under the care of head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the med-lab where Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room where Ranpha often practices her kung fu, a shooting range that acts as Forte's second home, a locker room, storage and a number of rooms that are possibly the engineer quarters.

The embalm frames Happy Trigger, Trick Master, Harvester and Lucky Star had just docked within the hanger bay itself and next to the twin star emblem frames. The Angel brigade members Forte, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle de board from their emblem frame only to find Empress Shiva waiting for them and beside her were two Transbaal royal guards.

"Empress Shiva I thought that you would be back at the royal palace since the conquest to rid the galaxy of Han pirates was successful despite the heavy losses which you suffered." Vanilla said

"I am remaining here for a while as the dirty pair aka Shadow and Ahsoka have destroyed the planet of Transbaal." Shiva replied

"Say the word empress Shiva and we will go and catch the mercenaries!" Forte and Mint shouted

"No as there is no need however have you caught Eonia Transbaal yet." Shiva said

"Yes we have already caught Eonia Transbaal thank to help of Shadow second mercenary fleet led by Captain Lushati." Milfeulle replied

Shadow's second mercenary fleet consisting of an armoured Star Destroyer, Four B-class destroyers, Six A-class assault ship, five attack cruisers, two Star Destroyer, seven V- class stealth cruises which had formed a defence line with plasma shields raised, Four C-class carriers and three Zaff-class battleships were engaged in heavy battle with the Tri-gun military as they were firing their Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles, Medium-range lasers, short-range lasers, Two Long-range Beam Cannons, One Close-range Interceptor Laser, Twin Plasma batteries, Three Long-range Missile Launchers and Two Emp batteries and located within the Tri system.

Inside the armoured Star Destroyer brigade the operates were going about their business just as Sherry rushed into the brigade with Captain Lushati looking out of the port window at the on-going space battle.

"Captain our mistress is in the medic bay along with her girlfriend Ahsoka." Sherry said

"It seems we have to deal with this small fleet ourselves but make sure that we don't lose any ships." Lushati replied

"Don't worry Captain I will make sure it does not happen." Sherry replied back

Block A of the Elle Ciel which is the primary command deck. Located within Block A was the Elle Ciel Bridge along with the briefing room and Tact's personal quarters allowing for quick response to emergencies.

Inside the belifing room of the Elle Ciel was the twin stars Kokomo and Malibu who were about to get a mission belifing from Major Mary but before she could speak however Commander Volcott walked in and quickly turn to her.

"Planet Transbaal has been destroyed!" Volcott shouted

"She already told us about it Volcott." Kokomo and Malibu said

"So should we not be heading out and hunting them down." Volcott replied

"Empress Shiva has already for forbidden us to go after them." Mary replied back

While back within the Tri-system Shadow's second mercenary fleet consisting of an armoured Star Destroyer, three B-class destroyers, four A-class assault ship, four attack cruisers, two Star Destroyer, five V- class stealth cruises which had switch back to offence mode, Four C-class carriers and three Zaff-class battleships were still engaged in battle with the Tri-gun military has they were still firing their Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles, Medium-range lasers, short-range lasers, Two Long-range Beam Cannons, One Close-range Interceptor Laser, Twin Plasma batteries, Three Long-range Missile Launchers and Two Emp batteries and located within the Tri system.

While back inside of the armoured Star Destroyer Brigade Captain Lushati had just ordered a release of a dozen fighters, bombers and landing crafted. Commutation officer Sarah had also arrived back at her posted but after speaking to the radar operate however Sherry sudden turned to Captain Lushati.

"Captain the radar as pick up several tri military fleets heading this way!" Sherry shouted

"Commutation officer Sarah have you had any word from our mistress or any other commutations." Lushati said

"Am sorry Captain but at moment I am unable to get through to our sister fleet or even the Transbaal empire." Sarah replied

"We have no choice but to retreat Captain Lushati as not even our fleet can stand up to that many Tri military fleets." Sherry replied back

"Alright retreat and fall back towards our sister fleet!" Lushati shouted

Shadow's first Mercenary fleet which consisted of an armoured Star Destroyer, Four V-class destroyers, Six A-class assault ship, five attack cruisers, three Star Destroyer, seven V-class stealth cruises, two D-class carriers and three Zaff-class battleships were blocking the planet of Kirkwall but below the blockade and on the surface of Kirkwall was multiple towns and city with capital itself being like a heavy military fortress with many tanks, gunships, soldiers and trucks.

As a dozen tanks, trucks filled with military soldiers and gunships headed back into the military fortress city of racoon. Two military soldiers were guarding the entrance to the military fortress city of racoon unaware that high above them tech specialist Noa had already hacked into military system disable of their security and jamming their commutations.

The population of around 100,000 the military fortress city of racoon were unable that in the three figures with two holding hands and the other beside her mistress had arrived at the entrance to the military fortress city of racoon with the figure themselves being Mercenaries Shadow, Ahsoka and Ranpha.

"No dirty pair allowed!" solider 1 shouted

"You know we are so…"Ahsoka and Ranpha said

"It doesn't matter has your still not coming in." Solider 1 replied

"In fact I am so…that it time to have some fun, Wind scar." Shadow shouted as she quickly drew her black lighting Excalibur and unleashed a wind scar.

To be continued….


	13. Back to the future

Finale special ova of Galaxy angel A

Back to the future

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The three most important facilities are the Whale Room where Kuromie Quark looks after the Space Whale, the engine room where the Chrono String Engines are located and the hangar where the Angel Troupe's Emblem Frames are docked and maintained under the care of head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the med-lab where Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room where Ranpha often practices her kung fu, a shooting range that acts as Forte's second home, a locker room, storage and a number of rooms that are possibly the engineer quarters.

Inside the Hanger bay of the Elle Ciel were emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star, twin star, twin star, White moon and Black moon. Inside the medic lab of the Elle Ciel was Takuto Meyers who lay badly injured and was be treat by Dr. Keyra.

Block C is where the living quarters of the majority of the crew are found. Each of the five (Angels have their own room customised to fit their personalities with Milfie's room including a fully functional kitchen and Forte's room contains her extensive gun collection. Empress Shiva was current staying within its guest room as cloth littered the floor.

Block B is directly beneath Block A and contains most of the ship's food-related facilities. This includes the ship cafeteria; the tea lounge an elevator hall equipped with numerous vending machines even a 24-hour convenience store.

Block B itself has rest of Elle Ciel crew who were going about their business and was being cleared by caretaker Kuromie Quark.

Block A of the Elle Ciel is the primary command deck. Located within Block A was the Elle Ciel Bridge along with the briefing room and Tact's personal quarters allowing for quick response to emergencies.

Inside the brigade of the Elle Ciel the brigade crew were going about their business including communication officer Almo Blueberry, radar operates Coco Nutmilk and Co Captain Major Mary. Inside the belifing room of the Elle Ciel were angel brigade members Forte, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle, twin star members Kokomo and Malibu and mercenaries Shadow, Ahsoka and Ranpha with Ahsoka herself sitting on Shadow's lap has they were all looking at Empress Shiva.

"As you know Volcott is no longer the commander of this ship and as your new commander I would like to thank Shadow for agreeing to protect the Elle Ciel with both her fleets with the second fleet itself led by Captain Lushati while she helps with this mission." Shiva said

"Empress Shiva you are wasting all of our time especial since I agree to help you for free even though as the dirty pair cause accidental collateral damage!" Shadow shouted

"Sorry Shadow but the reason why I bought you here is because we have relived reports that the Valfask are building new super weapon within the Gaien system. " Shiva said

"So you want us to also investigate the disappearance of a Transbaal research fleet." Forte replied

"No Forte as your main priority is to investigate this super weapon." Shiva replied back

"Well we already dealt with the Han pirates Empress Shiva so we sure that the Valfask should not be a problem." Kokomo and Malibu said

"As I said Kokomo and Malibu all you are doing is investigate this super weapon." Shiva replied

"So then let's move out the angel brigade and twin stars!" Ahsoka and Ranpha shouted

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The three most important facilities are the Whale Room where Kuromie Quark looks after the Space Whale, the engine room where the Chrono String Engines are located and the hangar where the Angel Troupe's Emblem Frames are docked and maintained under the care of head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the med-lab where Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room where Ranpha often practices her kung fu, a shooting range that acts as Forte's second home, a locker room, storage and a number of rooms that are possibly the engineer quarters.

Shortly later the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star, twin star, twin star, White moon and Black moon took off and warp from Elle Ciel just as the emblem frames Kung-Fu fighter, White moon and Black moon clocked. Blockading the Elle Ciel were Shadow's first Mercenary fleet which consisted of an armoured Star Destroyer, Four V-class destroyers, Six A-class assault ship, five attack cruisers, three Star Destroyer, seven V-class stealth cruises, two D-class carriers and three Zaff-class battleships and Shadow's second mercenary fleet consisting of an armoured Star Destroyer, Four B-class destroyers, Six A-class assault ship, five attack cruisers, two Star Destroyer, seven V- class stealth cruises, Four C-class carriers and three Zaff-class battleships.

The emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star, twin star, twin star, White moon and Black moon had finished warping into the Gaien system. The angel brigade, the twin stars and the mercenaries were shocked to see that on the left side was the missing Transbaal research fleet which was being attacked by the Valfask forces and on the right side was the nearly fully built super weapon which looked more like a time machine and blockade by a mid-size Valfask fleet.

Inside the emblem frame Lucky star cockpit Milfeulle had open commutations with Forte, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Kokomo, Malibu, Shadow, Ahsoka and Ranpha.

"So guys should we go left or right." Milfeulle said

"I say we go left as it seems that the Transbaal research fleet needs how help." Mint replied

"It should be the right side as Empress Shiva clear gave us a mission to investigate the near built super weapon." Kokomo and Vanilla replied back

"Well I will go where ever my girlfriend go's." Ahsoka said

"I thought you would say that Ahsoka but regardless it should be the left side so we protect the research crew of the Transbaal empire." Malibu replied

After another short while of blinking the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star, twin star, twin star, White moon and Black moon all head down the right path but before they could even get half towards the nearly built super weapon a time pulse cannon which had already fired from the weapon itself struck the emblem and immediately after their system came back online they saw that the Gaien system was just an empty space.

Inside the emblem frame happy trigger cockpit Forte had re open the commutation channels with Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Kokomo, Malibu, Shadow, Ahsoka and Ranpha.

"Please can some tell me what just happen?" Forte said

"It seems Forte that we were hit by an Ion pulse cannon." Mint replied

"Well if that the case then why is the Gaien system just now an empty space." Ranpha replied back

"I say we head back to Elle Ciel and get the engineer to look at our emblem frames." Kokomo and Malibu said

The emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star, twin star, twin star, White moon and Black moon then warped out of the Gaien system and warped into the Transbaal empire system immediately after warping however the Luxiole and the emblem frames Cross Caliber, Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider and Papillon Chaser which were directly in front of the Luxiole blocked the emblem frame path.

Inside the emblem frame Trick master cockpit Mint had again re opened the commutation channels with Forte, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Kokomo, Malibu, Shadow, Ahsoka and Ranpha but she also had no choice but to open an incoming commutation channel with the Rune Angel brigade members Apricot Sakuraba, Lily C. Sherbet, Nano-Nano Pudding, Kahlua Marjoram, Anise Azeat and Natsume Izayoi.

"Is that you sister?" Milfeulle said

"What your sister! They shouted

"Yes I am Milfeulle younger sister Apricot Sakuraba but sister what are you doing here as our mother told me that you were lose in action." Apricot replied

"Milfeulle if she is your young sister and is a member of Rune Angel brigade then that means that somehow we have ended up in the future after being struck by that Ion pulse cannon." Forte replied back

"I don't know what you mean Forte but you best come aboard the Luxiole as it seems that somehow you have slipped through into a time rift." Lily said

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The two most important facilities are the engine room and the hangar where the Rune Angel Troupe's Emblem Frames along with the angel brigade, the twin stars and the mercenaries the emblem frames are docked and maintained under the care of the older head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the sickbay where the older Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room, a storage room and a Research Laboratory.

Block B is directly beneath Block A and contains most of the ship's other facilities. This includes the ship cafeteria, the tea lounge, the Home theatre, recreation room, the space convenience, the Galaxy Observation Park and the Simulator Room.

Inside the ship cafeteria were Shadow and Ahsoka who wear kissing with Ahsoka herself on Shadow's lap along with Kokomo, Nano-Nano Pudding and Natsume Izayoi who were all eating as they bunk off from heading to belifing room.

"Are you sure that we should not head up to belifing room as the Transbaal military commander Isabella Essence may have found a reason to why you slipped though the time stream." Nano-Nano said

"It doesn't matter as I like rebelling or even authorities." Shadow replied

"And as well that it seems that Ahsoka is your current girlfriend but yet you wear sure revealing outfits and not mention that has a girl Shadow your breasts are far bigger than mind." Natsume said

"Though I was surprise to hear that Ranpha had left angel brigade and became a mercenary member." Kokomo replied

"O and did you know that we are generally known as the Dirty Pair and even have similar ids to the 3WA Trouble Consultants Kei and Yuri after we destroyed planet Transbaal." Ahsoka Replied back

"So that is why parts of the history book are blank." Nano-Nano and Natsume said

Block C is where the living quarters of the majority of the crew are found. Each of the six rune angels has their own room customised to fit their personalities. There are also guest rooms and a VIP room.

Ranpha, Mint, Milfeulle, Apricot, Malibu and Anise were sat around their table and were prepare to talk among themselves.

"I can't believe that we have been told to remain here due to a few members who have bunked off from going to the belifing room." Anise said

"Well my mistress never likes listening to authority." Ranpha replied

"So sister is that why she wearing sure a revealing outfit." Apricot said

"That is correct apricot and the reason why she left the angel brigade." Milfeulle replied

"Though I wonder if there is way we can return back to our time line." Malibu said

"Am sure in time the Research Laboratory will found a way to return us back to our time." Mint replied

Block A of the Luxiole is the primary command deck. Located within Block A was the Luxiole Bridge along with the briefing room and the room and Tact's personal quarters allowing for quick response to emergencies.

Inside the belifing room were Forte, Vanilla, Kahlua and Lily who were all sat down and looking at the Transbaal military commander Isabella Essence who was behind a wall monitor.

"I see that a few members have disobeyed my orders and bunk off from coming to the belifing room." Isabella said

"It doesn't matter about that commander as it seems that the angel brigade have somehow slipped through a time stream and ended in the future." Lily replied

"That would explain why the angel brigade members Forte and Vanilla are current standing before me." Isabella replied back

"Is there no way you return us back to our time right now!" Forte shouted

"Don't worry Forte I have got the Luxiole scientist researching away to return all of you back to your time but right now we have urgent situation as dozen of our fleets are current engaged with the Arms Alliance military near the planet of Seldor." Isabella said

"So commander the mission you are giving us to retake Seldor." Kahlua replied

"The first part of the mission however is to back up our fleets and clear the system of the arms alliance fleets in order to allow our ground forces to begin the invasion of Seldor." Isabella replied

"It seems we have no choice but to back you up on this mission." Vanilla said

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The two most important facilities are the engine room and the hangar where the Rune Angel Troupe's Emblem Frames along with the angel brigade, the twin stars and the mercenaries the emblem frames are docked and maintained under the care of the older head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the sickbay where the older Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room, a storage room and a Research Laboratory.

Shortly later the emblem frames Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider, Papillon Chaser, Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star, twin star, twin star, White moon and Black moon took off and warp from the Luxiole and into the system were the planet of Seldor was located

Immediately after warping into the system the angel brigade, the twin stars, the and the rune angel brigade saw a massive space battle which had man front but directly in front of them was the 60th Imperial Navy which consisted of upgraded visions of the Spard-class destroyers, Barmell-class cruisers, S class assault cruisers and two powerful Zaff-class battleships. While inside the emblem frame black moon Shadow had commutation channel open with Forte, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Kokomo, Malibu, Ahsoka, Ranpha, Lily, Apricot, Nano, Kahlua, Anise and Natsume.

"So we can't attack the planet of Seldor until we take down these weak fleets of the arm Alliance!" Ahsoka shouted

"Yes as if we did then we would be disobeying the Transbaal military commander Isabella Essence." Lily said

"Who cares about her as I say we just destroy the planet of Seldor." Shadow replied

"If we did that Shadow then us rune angel brigade member would be…"rune angel replied back

"Am sorry Shadow but it seems I have an incoming commutation from the captain of the 60th Imperial Navy." Mint said

Mint opened the commutation channel and placed it in the emblem frame black moon cockpit as the other mercenaries Ahsoka and Ranpha along with the rune angel brigade, the angel brigade and the twin star.

"Am sorry for interrupting but they send a girl who wears a very reliving outfit which almost fully exposes her extra-extra-large gigantic breasts."? Said

"May be your right has after all what can girl like me possibly do." Shadow replied

Shadow then sudden breaks formation as he rushes up towards the 60th Imperial Navy followed by Ahsoka and Ranpha. While inside the cockpit of the emblem frame Cross Caliber Apricot still had the commutation channel opened with Forte, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Kokomo, Malibu, Ahsoka, Ranpha, Lily, Nano, Kahlua, Anise and Natsume.

"So is she always like this sister." Apricot said

"It not surprising as after all she a dominate mercenary." Kokomo replied

"Well if that case then it seems it about time we followed and takedown the arm alliance!" Lily shouted

Their worsted fears became true as emblem frames Black and White moon fired a duel Chrono Breaker twister which was similar to the Marble Screw Max along with the emblem frame Kung-Fu fighter who fired its Anchor Claw. After it struck the 60th Imperial Navy led the other emblem frames then moved forwards and start to engaged the arm alliance located throughout of the system and who were firing their Hyper Blaster, Extreme Lancer, Needle Flechette, Hexa-Cross Break, Genocide Bomber, Zephyrus Rampage, Strike Burst, Anchor Claw, Flier Dance, Destructive Micromachines, Hyper Cannon and the twin star cannon along with their High-power Long-range Beam, Long-range Rail Cannon, Long-range Homing Laser, Long-range Homing Laser Bolt, Gravity Crust, Dual Long-range Railguns, Two Vulcan Cannons, Three Long-range Missile Launchers, One Close-range Interceptor Laser, Two Long-range Beam Cannons, Two Medium Caliber Railguns and Two Short-range Missile Launchers.

The space battle between the Imperial Navy and arm alliance raged on throughout the system as the emblem frames Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider, Papillon Chaser, Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star, twin star, twin star, White moon and Black moon all reunited before heading in every direction to back up the Imperial Navy.

After a while and inside the emblem frame Relic Raider cockpit Anise had open commutations channels with Forte, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Kokomo, Malibu, Lily, Apricot, Nano, Kahlua and Natsume.

"We have already weakened their fleets by half." Anise said

"Don't get cocky Anise as the battle is not over yet." Vanilla replied

"I can't get hold of Shadow, Ahsoka or Ranpha however." Nano replied back

"You don't think that they have already headed down to the planet of Seldor." Malibu said

"Mint tried to use your sensor and communication equipment to pick up their location and contact them!" Lily shouted

They were all unaware however that the emblem frame White moon, Black moon and Kung-fu Fighter had already clocked and was jamming their commutations as they passed the mid-size arm alliance fleet which was still engaged in battle with the Imperial Navy as still blocking the planet of Seldor. Inside the emblem frame Kung-fu Fighter cockpit Ranpha had already open commutation channels with Shadow and Ahsoka.

"Mistress are you sure it alright to disobey the orders of the Transbaal military commander labella Essence. Ranpha said

"It fine Ranpha as after all am sure the rune angel brigade will follow suit." Shadow replied

"I hope your right my love as we about to enter to battle the full might of the arm alliance ground forces." Ahsoka replied back

The planet of Seldor was in chaos as the battle between the arm alliance and the scattered Seldor military forces. At the north east side of Seldor was an abandon Seldor military base which and debris and bodies of both the arm alliance and Seldor throughout. The emblem frames White moon, Black moon and Kung-fu Fighter had already de clocked as they land down within the abandon Seldor military base.

They de board their emblem frames with Shadow and Ahsoka holding hands yet again as Ranpha was beside Shadow on the left side. They looked around and saw an abandon military jeep near debris of a fighter jet.

"Well it seems we got transporter to get us to the action." Shadow said

"Wait a second mistress I am getting an incoming commutation from emblem frame Cross Caliber!" Ranpha shouted

"I will open it for you now Shadow." Ahsoka said

Ahsoka, Shadow head over to an abandon commutation radio were Ranpha was currently waiting and immediately after arriving at the commutation radio and kissing Shadow Ahsoka then open commutation Channel with the emblem frame Cross Caliber.

"So Milfeulle younger sister Apricot Sakuraba what can we do for you." Shadow said

"I just want to let you know that we are coming in with the ground invasion force and will be fighting throughout the planet of Seldor and within week you are too united with us at the Seldor military main base." Apricot replied

"Don't worry Apricot as we will be at place within a day." Shadow replied

"You may be a couple who are generally known as the Dirty Pair and have id similar to the 3WA Trouble Consultants Kei and Yuri but from your current positions it will still take…." Apricot replied

While the arm alliance active their jamming towers to jam all commutation and despite the Transbaal military still engaged in battle with the remaining arm alliance fleet the ground invasion force of the Transbaal military entered the planet of Seldor but the skies were soon being heavily flank which in turn forced the emblem frames to split in directions of north, south, west and east. On north side of Seldor were emblem frames Lucky Star, Cross Caliber and First Aider. On the south side of Seldor were emblem frames Trick Master, Papillon Chaser and Eagle Gazer. On the west side of Seldor were emblem frames Happy Trigger, Relic Raider and Harvester. On the east side of Seldor were the emblem frames twin star, twin star and Spell Caster.

Deep within the east side of Seldor however the Transbaal military base was under heavy fire by the arm alliance forces due to invasion force being forced also split in different directions of Seldor. He first few transporters landed down as dozens and dozens of Transbaal military soldiers were de board from transporters and had open fired on the attacking arm alliance.

"Come on men we must hold this base until our fellow soldiers can reunite with us." General Soku

The emblem frames Lucky Star, Cross Caliber and First Aider had finely touched on north side of Seldor however Milfeulle tried her best to open commutation with her fellow angel brigade members but just like on north east side of Seldor the commutation were being jammed by jamming towers. Immediately after de board their emblem frames however Milfeulle, Apricot and Nano-Nano were forced to jump behind nearby rocks due the arm alliance forces opening firing which turned forced them to also draw their laser pistols and plasma pistols and fire back from cover.

"Sister before they jammed however commutation I managed to get hold of the dirty pair and tell them that we would be at the Seldor military main base within a week." Apricot said

"Good as after this I am hoping that they will live aboard the Elle Ciel and become Mercenaries who are directly employed by us." Milfeulle replied

"First though we must deal with this current situation as with our commutation jammed we are alone and pinned down by the arm alliance." Nano-Nano replied

"Don't worry as I am not about to let the mercenaries down!" Milfeulle shouted

While the emblem frames Trick Master, Papillon Chaser and Eagle Gazer had also finely touched down in another abandon Seldor military base which also had debris and bodies of both Seldor and arm alliance military throughout. Just like the north east, and north side Mint tried to use her emblem frame commutation equipment however it as also jammed but worst yet and after Mint, Natsume and Lily de board their emblem flames just as three military jeeps full of arm alliance soldiers were closing on their position.

"It seems that we have a few jamming tower within this area as our commutations are being jammed." Mint said

"Before we can deal with our commutation problems however it seems that we are about to have some company." Lily replied

"Well I just hope that we reach the Seldor military main base before the arm alliance." Natsume replied back

While the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Relic Raider and Harvester had also landed inside of a hot zone were the forces of the Transbaal military and the arm alliance who still engaged in battle as gunships and tanks from both sides began to enter the area. Just like the north east, north and south side Anise tried to open a commutation with her fellow rune angel brigade members but it also being jammed. They de board their emblem frames only to find that they had landed directly in crossfire of both the Transbaal and arm alliance military.

"Well I say we forget fighting and just run for cover." Forte said

"Second here forte has though I love to fight the arm alliance I don't want to remain in the cross fire any longer." Anise replied

"Then we best run to that cave before it too late." Vanilla replied back

While the emblem frames twin star, twin star and Spell Caster had landed directly into the front lines which looked like D-day as the Transbaal military including gunships, tanks and jeeps full of Transbaal military soldiers were trying to break through the defence lines of the arm alliance who also had gunships, tanks and jeeps full arm alliance soldiers defending the front lines.

Just like the north east, north, south and west side Kokomo tried to open a commutation channel with both the rune angel brigade and angel brigade members but it was also being jammed. The twin stars Kokomo and Malibu along with Kahlua had no choice but to back up the Transbaal military as they draw and fired their laser pistols and plasma pistols.

"It seems that we don't have any other choice but to back up the Transbaal military." Kahlua said

"But why did we have to land directly at the front line." Kokomo replied

"Well due to heavy flanking this was the only place that we could." Malibu replied back

While back at the north east side the Seldor military jeep was park just down from a small mountain and overlooking a arm alliance military fortress which protects the north east side of Seldor. Three black robe figures with two of them holding hands walked directly up to the gates were two Seldor soldiers pointed their blaster rifles at them.

"Identify yourselves." Soldiers 1 said

"We are Trouble Consultants Shadow and Ahsoka!" They both shouted

Both Shadow and Ahsoka then whipped out their ids similar to the 3WA Trouble Consultants Kei and Yuri but the second soldier turned around and shouted "Sound the alarm as Mercenaries have arrived." The Mercenaries quickly threw off their black robes just as Ranpha drew her duel plasma SMG and entered her adrenaline mode in which she used her adrenaline to slow down time and grants her a burst of superhuman strength, speed, and reflexes before she then fires two Curving Plasma bullet which struck the only two heavy armoured soldiers who in turn fell down directly in front of Shadow. Shadow witch ears and tail came out as she dew her black lighting Excalibur and unleashed a black wind scar in it was a technique of the black lighting Excalibur and was similar to the Tessaiga full-powered wind scar expect it was black lighting which easily blew off the gates to the arm alliance military fortress with Ahsoka drawing her duel green and yellow lightsaber and place them in the Jar'Kai stance before using force speed to get into the fortress as she took out two arm alliance soldiers inside.

She was then follow by Shadow who had strapped her black lighting Excalibur back to her back as she then used her water magic and unleashes a massive tsunami along with Ranpha who was firing her duel plasma SMG without entering her adrenaline mode.

"These men are so weak that they don't even deserve to live!" Shadow shouted

"Ranpha I can sense four arm alliance soldiers behind you." Ahsoka said

"My mistress is right as after all don't they know that I am no longer a angel brigade member." Ranpha replied

Ranpha enter her adrenaline mode before she spun around and fired four Curving Plasma bullets which easily struck down the four arm alliance soldiers while Ahsoka de drew her duel green and yellow lightsaber and used force lighting Destruction and at the same time Shadow re drew her black lighting Excalibur and used the black Moon Wave which was Similar to Tessaiga's Meidō Zangetsuha technique expect it drew on power of the fused dark goddess as a manifested giant black circle which began to send dozen of arm alliance forces into the never land

Meanwhile at the north side of Seldor Milfeulle, Apricot and Nano-Nano had been forced to run as two gunships opened on them. The bullets ran across ground as over 3000 rounds minutres were cause multiple within the ground. After a short while they made into a nearby ace but sadly Apricot was unable to move as she grazes by a passing bullet from the gunships minigun.

"How injured are you young sister Apricot?" Milfeulle said

"Sister I feel fine as I was only grazes by a passing bullet." Apricot replied

"What are we going to do as if we leave this cave then we be massacred by the gunships which are waiting outside." Nano-Nano replied back

The gunships then open fired cave with their minigun and missiles but despite Nano-Nao best efforts Milfeulle did not want to move as her sister was unable to get up due to her minor injury. Parts of cave however started to collapse as dozen of rocks just missed Milfeulle, Apricot and Nano-Nano.

"Leave me behind sister as I don't you to die because of me!" Apricot shouted

"No I can't has I am your older sister and meant to look after you." Milfeulle said

"Don't worry Milfeulle as I will carry her out of here as it won' be much longer before this entire cave gives in." Nano-Nao replied

Meanwhile at the south side of Seldor had escape the Seldor military base but they arm alliance jeep was also under a ton rocks as Mint, Natsume and Lily had fallen deep underground and into a mine over run with arm alliance forces. After traveling a quarter of way though mine Mint, Natsume and Lily were hiding behind a rock has they saw two arm alliance sweeper squadrons sweeping the mine.

"It seems that the arm alliance has been weak due to fact that they are only two sweeper squadrons." Lily said

"Even our laser and pistols would be able to kill that many men at once. " Mint replied

"So is our next move as we got under five days before we are due united with our fellow brigades." Natsume replied

Hearing that information Mint, Lily and Natsume still fired upon the two sweeper squadron who in turn fired back. The rock which their hiding behind was for now protecting them from the sweeper bullets but even after while of firing their pistols they had only taken down seven sweeper soldiers.

"With that armour combined with their heavy weapons we won't survive for much longer." Mint said

"It doesn't matter as we must keep our word even if it means we die right here." Lily replied

"Let's hope it does not come to that lily." Natsume replied back

Meanwhile at the West side of Seldor Forte, Anise and Vanilla had finely escape from the crossfire of both the Arm alliance and Transbaal military however they forced to fire without cover as mistake ended up inside of an arm alliance jamming base. Forte and Vanilla were firing their laser pistols as Anise was firing her duel plasma pistols.

"We need to get cover Forte as we are under heavy fire." Anise said

"Vanilla has you found some cover which we can fire from." Forte shouted

"It's no good Forte as I can't see any cover in sight." Vanilla replied back

Forte, Vanilla and Anise kept firing despite being under heavy fire by the arm alliance. A short while later they finely found some cover as a bullet had just barely missed Vanilla. Anise was firing from cover as Forte check on Vanilla as they located behind a wooden shack.

"How are you doing Vanilla?" Forte said

"I am fine Forte and ready to move." Vanilla replied

"First though we must find a way to bring down this jamming base." Anise replied back

Meanwhile at the south side of Seldor Kokomo, Malibu and Kahlua were still batting on the frontlines as over 80,000 Transbaal military soldiers had already lose their lives. More were also being killed around them just as they shoot down a gunship and were still trying to back up the fellow Transbaal military soldiers.

"Dam it Kokomo we have not managed to save a single solider." Kahlua said

"We already know that we were going to lose so many Transbaal military soldiers but D-day itself was success as were three quarter of the way though." Kokomo replied

"Tough Kokomo ain't you forget that it took quite a few days before we made It this far." Malibu replied back

Kokomo, Malibu and Kahlua joined the remaining 20,000 Transbaal soldiers had carried storming though the frontline as machine gun bunkers were still firing with many Transbaal soldiers running across planet land mines. Kokomo, Malibu and Kahlua however were being protect my Transbaal soldiers as they kept firing at the incoming arm alliance soldiers.

"I just hope that we remain protected until we escape from the frontlines." Kahlua said

"Well I will be happy once we have re taken Seldor." Malibu replied

"I would be happy to Malibu but there is still some way to go before we have re take Seldor." Kokomo replied back

After many days of nonstop battling and despite the heavy losses which the Transbaal military took the planet of Seldor was re take from the arm alliance. The main Seldor military base remains untouched as they were many gunships, tanks and jeeps still within the base itself. The base was heavy guard by both the remaining Seldor military soldiers and Transbaal military soldiers.

The rune angel brigade, the angel brigade, the twin stars and the Mercenaries had finely reunited and before long Lily had finely open the urgent incoming commutation channel with Transbaal military commander Isabella Essence.

"Now that Seldor has finely been re taken it is time that you return back to the Luxiole so we can fix the time stream and return you back to your time." Isabella said

Meanwhile above Seldor the remaining Transbaal military fleets prepared to pass the mine field of debris but before they could however the Shadow Moon sudden appeared directly in front of the retreating Transbaal military fleets. The Shadow moon itself was a defensive satellite much like the White Moon and the Black Moon. Like the Black Moon it had the ability to mass produce unmanned ships and was originally built to defend the Central Globe in ABSOLUTE. It possessed a shield more powerful than either the White or Black Moons with enough output to nullify any damage.

The Transbaal military fleets prepare to return around and face the new treat but before they could however the Shadow moon produced and unleashed a massive wave of unmanned ships which began to open fire on the entire reaming Transbaal military fleets but before too long the system looked more like a graveyard as most of the retreating Transbaal military fleets had already been destroyed.

Below the Shadow moon and back at the main Seldor military base the rune angel brigade, the angel brigade, the twin stars and the with Shadow and Ahsoka still holding hands still had the commutation channel open with Transbaal military commander Isabella Essence.

"We are using the maximum power of the Luxiole to warp your emblem frames direct to your position as before you return you will need to deal with the Shadow moon." Isabella said

Lily close the commutation channel with Transbaal military commander Isabella Essence and as they turned around their emblem frames had warp to their location and immediately after Forte, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Kokomo, Malibu, Shadow, Ahsoka, Ranpha, Lily, Apricot, Nano-Nano, Kahlua, Anise and Natsume formed a circle before they began to place hands on top of another and immediately after Lily place the final hand on top of the pile they all jumped and shouted "The angel brigade forever!"

Shortly later and after boarding their emblem frames the emblem frames Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider, Papillon Chaser, Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star, twin star, twin star, White moon and Black moon warped directly in front of the Shadow moon and before the Shadow moon could defend it-self the emblem frames open fired with their Strike Burst, Two Mid-range Missile Launchers, One Mid-range Laser Cannon, Two Mid-range Laser Pods, Dual Long-range Railguns, Anchor Claw, One Mid-sized Missile Launcher, Two Short-range Missile Launchers, Two Vulcan Cannons, Flier Dance, Remote control units "Fliers", Two Area-attack ECM, Three Long-range Missile Launchers, One Mid-range laser, High-output Laser, One Close-range Interceptor Laser, Hyper Cannon, One Mid-range Energy Cannon, One Short-range Missile Launcher, One Short-range Energy Cannon, Two Medium Caliber Railguns, Two Long-range Beam Cannons, duel Chrono Breaker twister, Hyper Blaster, Short-range Beam Phalanx, Long-range Homing Laser Flail, High-power Long-range Beam, Extreme Lancer, Needle Flechette, Short-range Beam Phalanx, Long-range Homing Laser Chakram, Hexa-cross Break, Short-range Beam Phalanx, Long-range Homing Laser Bolt, Genocide Bomber, Short-range Beam Phalanx, Long-range Homing Laser Star, Gravity Crust and Zephyrus Rampage. The shadow moon was destroyed simultaneously due to the combined fire power of the emblem frames.

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The two most important facilities are the engine room and the hangar where the Rune Angel Troupe's Emblem Frames along with the angel brigade, the twin stars and the mercenaries the emblem frames are docked and maintained under the care of the older head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the sickbay where the older Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room, a storage room and a Research Laboratory.

Shortly after the destruction of the shadow moon the rune angel brigade members Lily, Apricot, Nano-Nano, Kahlua, Anise and Natsume looked on as Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Shadow, Ahsoka, Kokomo and Malibu board their emblem frame and as the scientists used the engines of the Luxiole to activated the Star gate which had just finish being built but before Forte could board her emblem frame happy trigger the rune angel brigade leader Lily rushed over to Forte and in turn may Forte turn back around to face Lily.

"Please don't go forte as..." Lily said

"There is no need to say it Lily as even though the star gate will be destroyed we will meet again." Forte replied

The emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star, twin star, twin star, White moon and Black moon took off and heading into the star gate and immediately after entering the star gate the star gate itself exploded and caused a massive light beam to cover the entire Luxiole.

The end

After the credits

(TCY 413)

The planet of Aero was a small utopia with only One Capital city but the Capital city itself was massive in size and it even had multiple space ports. Near the edge of town was a Hospital and inside room 506 was a terminally ill girl called Chitose Karasuma (17). Before too long a nurse entered room 506 and head over towards Chitose Karasuma hospital bed. Immediately after reaching Chitose Karasuma bed the nurse hand her a book as she said "Here a book for you to read Chitose." Chitose then nodded and placed the book onto her bed before she look down at the book with the front cover itself looking like…

Adventures of the Rune Angel Troupe

By

Moon Angel Troupe, twin star Troupe

And Mercenary Troupe


End file.
